


Glossary for terms used in "The Locusts of Abaddon"

by GreenMuffin



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Glossary, Original Character(s), Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMuffin/pseuds/GreenMuffin
Summary: This is a glossary to be used in conjunction with my other work on here, "The Locusts of Abaddon", a Metroid fanfiction. It will continue to update as more additional terms appear in the story.WARNING: Minor spoilers for the fic up to chapter 3.If you read this on its own... have fun... I guess? It's really just a glossary for the terms in the fic.(PS, I cheated on the chemistry for alien atmosphere and biology, so I'm aware most of it doesn't make sense. It may as well be placeholder chemistry until I care more to make it work, which might be never.)





	Glossary for terms used in "The Locusts of Abaddon"

Glossary for terms used in [The Locusts of Abaddon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271875)

# A

**Aaron, Roderick** – Father of Samus Aran and husband of Virginia Aaron (nee Thea). Human, male. Born 180 GA in Lauren, Kansas, Earth. Served in NAMC from 197 to 201. Hired as security officer for Albright Mining’s K-2L colony 202. Married Virginia Thea 206. Fathered Samantha (name later changed to Samus) 207; promoted to Deputy Director of Security for Quadrant 1 later the same year. Died 211 during a pirate raid on the colony.

**Aaron, Samantha** – Birth name given to _Samus Aran_ by parents Roderick and Virginia Aaron.

**Aaron, Virginia** – Mother of Samus Aran and wife of Roderick Aaron. Human, female. Born Virginia Thea in 177 GA in Johannesburg, New South Africa, Earth. Studied xenobotany and general biochemistry at First Solar University from 192 to 198 (PhD). Worked for FedSci on Titan from 198 to 201. Hired as onsite xenobotanical advisor for Albright Mining’s K-2L colony 202. Married Roderick Aaron 206. Gave birth to Samantha (name later changed to Samus) 207. Died 211 during a pirate raid on the colony.

**Advent Day** – Federal holiday celebrating the signing of the Federal Constitution for Interstellar Governance on planet Daiban on Westonid 31, 1 BGA. Also serves as New-Year’s Eve for the Galactic Standard calendar.

**afloraltite** – Hyper-plasmatic flerovium-286 encased in torbernite crystals. Primary component in the Mura space-warp field generator. Any isotope of flerovium is impossible to find in nature due to miniscule half-lives unless found encased inside torbernite crystals. Afloraltite crystal capsules are extremely rare, highly valuable, dangerously volatile, heavily radioactive, and require delicate mining operations.

**AI** – Abbreviation for _artificial intelligence_.

**ainigvinum** – Hydrocarbon-based, viscous, highly flammable, corrosive resource found on multiple rocky worlds throughout the galaxy. Assumed to be a fossil fuel of carbon-based life due to presence of multiple organic compounds within any given sample. Similar to petroleum, but much more potent and, due to gross molecular heterophobic structure, requires little-to-no refining. Used as fuel in starships and other large machinery. Colloquially referred to as _fuel gel_.

**akeel** – Ship-relative direction indicating “down”, or towards the keel of the ship.

**Albright Mining** – Large, interstellar mining corporation. Largest producer of afloraltite in the galaxy. Colonized moon K-2L for afloraltite mining, among many others. Headquarters: Albright Station, Antares B.

**Albright Station** – Large space station orbiting star Antares B, in the Antares system. Serves as the headquarters for the Albright Mining corporation.

**Aldebaran** – Orange giant star in the Orion Spur sector. Apart from the Federation shipyard stations in orbit, all data consistent with classical data.

**Aldebaran Flight School** – Pilot training school located across several of the Federation shipyard stations orbiting Aldebaran.

**Al-Jauzan** – Constituent race from planet Borgil in the Betelgeuse system. Similar to terrestrial gastropods. Breathe ammonia. Extremely resilient to radiation. Consist of a low, flat, slug-like main body, containing central nervous, digestive, and circulatory systems. Body is covered by leaf-like organs used to both sense and emit infrared light for communication. Use an unknown method to sense their surroundings (in addition to their infrared sense). Several long tendrils ending in auditory organs and a pair of dexterous cuticles may extend from the main body. Forced into rapid spaceflight advancement as Betelgeuse threatened to go supernova. Populations greatly decreased due to regimented breeding programs. Current homeworld: Borgil (search for new homeworld still underway). Common lifespan: 90 years. Total population in Federation Space: 24 billion.

**Ambassador** – Representative in the Galactic Senate. One ambassador is elected from each world governed and peopled by their respective race. The number of ambassadors in a race’s constituency matches the number of planets that race holds (unlike the senators, which number 10 for each and every race). Senators and ambassadors sit together in their constituencies in the Galactic Senate.

**Ambassador to the Environmental Studies Agency** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who serves as the chief relation to the ESA. Holds one veto.

**Ambassador to the Labor Union Consortium** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who heads relations between the government and the LUC. Holds one veto.

**Ambassador to the Universal Agriculture Consortium** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who heads relations between the government and the UAC. Holds one veto.

**Aran, Samus** – Bounty hunter raised by the Chozo on planet Zebes. Human, female (with Chozo genetic modification). Born Samantha Aaron October 6, 207 GA to Roderick and Virginia in Kinniston, Quadrant 1, K-2L. Lone human survivor of the pirate raid on K-2L in 211. Taken in by Chozo ambassador Grey Voice and his partner Old Bird and raised on planet Zebes. Genetically altered to ensure survival (years 211 to 216 spent in induced coma). Received college-level education and intense combat training from Chozo from 217 to 223. Left Zebes and enlisted in 14th Federal Police Cadet Corps under Cmdr. Adam Malkovich 224. Graduated top of her class 226 and entered Cmdr. Malkovich’s SAPSF Alpha division alongside other graduates Anthony Higgs, Ian Malkovich, Kreatz Ygr, and Mauk. Quit the Force 230 following the death of Ian Malkovich on a search-and-rescue mission in the Medimbas Dark; applied for and was granted a bounty hunter license same year. Works mainly in Duskverge Expanse sector since. Seeks vengeance against the Space Pirates for the murder of her family. Also known as Sam, Sammy, and _Hunter_.

**armcannon** – Weapon designed and used exclusively by Samus Aran. Completely encases her right arm and interfaces directly with her nervous system via needles. Heavily modular by design. Primary attack mode fires a charged blast of energy drawn directly from Samus’s Chozo armorsuit. Also compatible with most calibers of small-arms used by the Federation, in addition to rocket-propelled missile rounds. May also refer to any over-arm weapon system.

**armorsuit** – Any full-body hard pressure suit designed for combat. Frequently uses resistive motorization to supplement user strength and speed.

**artificial intelligence** – Any computer hardware and/or software with the autonomous function to potentially self-actualize, though this final step of synthetic mental development is rarely allowed (i.e., blocked by the organic administrator). Not to be confused with the synthetic classification one step below: _smart system_.

**Aphemes, Engiee** – Former system chief of the Stemyx system for the Galactic Federal Police in the Duskverge Expanse sector. Seroni, male. Born 103 GA on Perrlhandra. Ignored federal regulations by installing undercover agents in private mining operations throughout Duskverge in order to investigate the true extent of pirate activity in the area. Died 132 alongside his family in unexplained ship malfunction.

**apsis** – An extreme position in an elliptical orbit around a central focus. Two apsides exist: closest and farthest. Nomenclature of each position changes based on the nature of the central focus (be it planet, star, etc.), but all use the same prefixes: _peri-_ for closest approach to the focus, and _ap-_ for farthest distance.

**Apyr** – Star in the Pax Nova sector. Red dwarf distant companion to Pyrrha. Five orbiting planets, all terrestrial, two of which, Apyr II and IV, serve as research and testing sites for FedSci and the Federal Police.

**Aquarius Massif** – Sector of Federation Space on the Sanctum-Centaurus Arm, just west of direct galactic northwest.

**artificial gravity** – Local, small-scale spatial distortion resulting from a Mura generator on low power settings. Maximum effect achievable while inside the influence of a gravity well.

**Aspect of Creation** – Nameless, hideous deity of creative forces in Urtragh mythology.

**atmo** – Abbreviation for atmosphere. May also refer to the entire process of atmospheric entry or exit by a vessel or group of vessels.

**Aurora Unit** – Organic supercomputer designed to function with a full intelligence in service of the Galactic Federation. Designed 20 GA by Dr. Geoffrey Sorel in order to manage intersystem travel and commerce. Unit 001, named _Borealis_ , activated year 28. Hundreds have been completed since, each with a unique intelligence and personality suited to a purpose. Immobile due to immense size and need for daily maintenance, all units maintain a constant quantum link. Totality of all linked units has been theorized to be the universe’s first superintellect. All AUs since 101 constructed in the Norion Biomechanical Manufacturing Center.

**Aurora Unit 001** – First Aurora Unit, constructed 28 GA and originally installed on a Lunar research facility. Genderless personality matrix (later showed preference for male pronouns over female). Experimental prototype; reprogrammed 115 GA to oversee production of additional Aurora Units on planet Norion. Also known as _Borealis_ and _Father Brain_.

**Aurora Unit 002** – Early Aurora Unit model installed on planet Zebes 38 GA at the request of the Chozo. Genderless personality matrix (later assumed female affect). Initial purpose was facilitation of knowledge-sharing between ancient Chozo and developing Federation. Chozo scientists modified 002 at some point, resulting in expanded consciousness and lower power draw. Prefers the name _Mother_. Now oversees all of Zebes’s functions. Also known as _Mother Brain_ and _Australis_.

**Aurora Unit 048** – Standard Aurora Unit constructed 74 GA. Male personality matrix. Main functions include terraforming; specifically of planet Norion, which later housed the Federation’s Biomechanical Manufacturing Center.

**Aurora Unit 190** – Law enforcement Aurora Unit constructed 184 GA. Male personality matrix. Installed as the primary information and security asset for the Tramorine Building, Federal Police HQ.

**Aurora Unit 242** – Combat-tactics Aurora Unit constructed 223 GA. Female personality matrix. Installed on GFS _Olympus_ , the first vehicle to permanently house an Aurora Unit. First Aurora Unit officially given command of Federal Police weapons and personnel.

**Ava** – Mallip planet orbiting star Yeher in the Perseus Prominence sector. Terraformed and colonized by the Mallip in 540 BGA. Orbital period: 651.3 GS days (141.82 Avan days). Day length: 110.22 hours. Surface gravity: 19 m/s2 (1.92 g). Atmosphere: hydroxides and free-floating copper, but mostly helium and argon; cold. Population: 9 billion. Also known as _Yeher IV_.

**Azazel Omega** – Supermassive black hole at the center of the Azazel dark supersystem, which serves as the center of the Milky Way galaxy. Estimated mass: 8.15x1036 kg (4.1 million solar masses). Thousands of large natural satellites: hundreds of black holes, stars of almost all types and sizes out towards the edge of its system.

# B

**Bahtish** – Primary star of the Bahtish system, home of the Ceratopsid race, in the Perseus Basin sector. Hot, white, main-sequence A. Five planets in orbit: _M’foc_ (gas giant), _Lev_ , _Aops_ , _D’kwim_ (gas giant), and _Yiwsbem_. Lev, Aops, and several moons of D’kwim bear life and saw repeated conflict on and above their surfaces while the Ceratopsids of Lev annexed the rest of the system in centuries past.

**Basilisk** – Star in the South Bar sector. An orange-yellow main-sequence K. Two orbiting planets: _Valeria_ , and gas giant _Corbin_.

**battlecruiser** – Midsize classification of starship in a standard etherforce, larger than a carrier and smaller than a frigate. Outfitted for large-scale space combat. May serve as the core for a smaller fleet. Defensive-focused as opposed to the offensive-focused, lightly-armored _light cruiser_.

**beam weapon** – Any direct energy projection system designed to paint a target with high-powered radiation for extended periods of time. Effective at longer ranges than a pulse cannon.

**beetom** – Grasshopper-like quadrupedal arthropod native to planet Zebes’s caves. Breathes chlorine gas. Moves in large swarms and begins digestion of prey early using highly acidic saliva. Unknown population, though recent climatic changes on Zebes have likely culled large portions.

**Before the Galactic Advent** – Epoch before the foundation of the Galactic Federation, set down by the signing of the Federal Constitution for Interstellar Governance on Westonid 31, year 1 BGA. Dates on Earth and on pre-Federation human colonies are sometimes listed in the old BC/AD or BCE/CE Gregorian calendar.

**bendezium** – Terfenol-D forced into an incredibly resilient structure by intense magnetic forces during bonding. Pliable and weak without the magnetic treatment; almost indestructible with it. Expensive to produce. Used in construction of any equipment meant to withstand astronomical forces or stellar temperatures for extended periods.

**benny** – Common nickname for the illicit drug _bentlam_.

**bentlam** – One of the most common illicit drugs in Federation Space. Formed from the precipitate of soaking desiccated bentlamar root in hydrochloric acid. Sour and rubbery. Induces a state of conscious, near-REM-state relaxation, motor inhibition, and mild hallucinations upon ingestion by carbon-based oxygen-breathers. Recreationally legal only on Xarael. Used medically on many human and Cognata sapiens worlds.

**bentlamar** – Small tree native to Xarael. Easily adaptable to a variety of growing environments. Used to produce muscle relaxants and anesthetics. Roots can be treated to make the illicit drug bentlam.

**Berg** – Abbreviation for _Bergenholm Inertial Dampener_ commonly used by pilots and other spacefaring professions.

**Bergenholm Inertial Dampener** – Complex engine able to greatly lessen the force required to accelerate mass. Designed by Dr. Nels Bergenholm in 12 BGA. Applies extra-relativistic effects of the Mura generator to alter the relationship between force, mass, and acceleration. Significant alteration results in the acceleration of mass through the dampener’s field of influence requiring less than 1% of the force otherwise needed in pure vacuum. The engine is limited in use by its immense size and the requirement that it remain stationary relative to local space; impossible to mount inside a craft. Multiple generators form the inertialess tollway by creating tubular areas of dampened inertia across interstellar space. First working model produced 3 GA. Name occasionally shortened to _Berg_.

**Bergenholm, Nels** – Designer of the Bergenholm Inertial Dampener engine. Human, male. Born 87 BGA in Tel Aviv, Israel, Earth. Attended Harvard University from 70 to 67 BGA (dropped out), then Berkeley Newcollege 66 to 60 BGA (MS, expelled). Writer of science fiction starting 61 BGA. Designed the Bergenholm Inertial Dampener 12 BGA. Died 21 GA of heart failure.

**Bergman, Madeline** – High-ranking researcher in the BSL and director of operations at their new space station at SR-388. Human, female. Born 198 GA in New York City, Earth. Attended Daiban Academy of Sciences 216 to 222 (PhD). Hired by BSL 222. Quickly ascended corporate ranks. Married Darce Trudeau 230. Assigned to BSL Station 388 in 234.

**Betelgeuse** – Star in the Orion Spur sector. Six planets in orbit: _Borgil_ , _Golgomath_ , _Mag,_ and three ice giants. Impending supernova. All other information consistent with classical data.

**beyond the pale** – Besides the classical meaning of the idiom, often used as galactic-political shorthand for any craft, moon, planet, system, or region occupied forcefully enough or long enough by Space Pirates for it to be considered a lost cause and all hope of recovery abandoned.

**BGA** – Abbreviation for _Before the Galactic Advent_.

**Biologic Space Labs** – Private sector scientific foundation specializing in the study of xenobiology. One of the largest employers in the Federation. Frequently cooperates with and is contracted by the Galactic Federation. Headquarters: Montreal, Quebec, Earth. Commonly abbreviated as _BSL_.

**Black Fleet** – Name given to a hypothetical, deep-space enemy of civilization which would, by its nature, oppose any and all Federation operations. Later a synonym for _Space Pirates_ or _Re-Dacs_ after first confirmed contact in 176 GA. Adopted by pirates themselves to describe their naval forces.

**Bluebird** – Unofficial designation given by Kallie Quinn to the patrol cruiser lent to Terry Utem for use in his investigation into the Chozo during the Zebes crisis in 235 GA.

**blue-shift** – Doppler effect on light. Distance decreasing rapidly between the viewer and the light-emitting object induces a perceptible shift in the object’s color towards the higher (violet) frequencies.

**Boivix** – Constituent Cognata-sapiens race from Siikee. Breathe almost pure oxygen. Large humanoids with very dense musculature and complex bone structure. Current homeworld: Siikee. Common lifespan: 90 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 48 billion.

**Bonn, Harriet** – News anchor for DIN. Born 199 GA on Iridis. Human, female. Married Nienna Vanzings 221. Adopted Pricilla Damara 223. Started at DIN 228.

**Borgil** – Planet orbiting Betelgeuse in the Orion Spur sector. Homeworld of the Al-Jauzan race. Orbital distance: 97,045,000 km. Orbital period: 1283.2 GS days (1855.23 Borgil days). Day length: 16.6 hours. Surface gravity: 30.38 m/s2 (3.1 g). Atmosphere: predominantly argon with large portions of ammonia, nitrogen, and hydrogen; lacks oxygen except in the ground. Population: 9 billion. Also known as _Betelgeuse I, Al-Jauz I_.

**bounty hunter** – Anyone who receives payment in exchange for live capture of fugitives. Unaffiliated with GFP, but require bounty hunting licenses from the federal government nonetheless. Disallowed from taking jobs from any federal employee; can only work for civilian entities. License to kill only applicable in self-defense scenarios. Frequently shortened to _hunter_.

**Brinstar Cluster** – Cluster of stars in the Syracuse Ravine sector. Home cluster of the Chozo, containing planets _SR-388_ , _Zebes_ , and _Tallon IV_.

**Brunai, Izadore** – Leading non-Chozo expert on ancient Chozo civilizations. First human to encounter a Metroid. Human, Male. Born 171 GA in Anderson, on Mars. Attended Daiban Academy of Sciences 190 to 198 (PhD). Married Claire Tilford 196. 2 children: Lawrence (born 201) and Joyce (born 204). Killed by a Metroid during excavations on SR-388, 235.

**Bryyo** – Planet in the Kalandor system. Homeworld of the extinct Reptilicus Empire and recent fuel gel mining operations. Orbital period: 115.8 GS days (1 Bryyonian day). Day length: 115.8 GS days (tidally-locked to Kalandor). Surface gravity: 10.3 m/s2 (1.05 g). Atmosphere: oxygen and carbon rich, multiple free-floating acids; only habitable around the meridian following rotation-altering warfare in the past. Once had a moon (Mogenar), destroyed in an ancient war. Population: an unknown amount of feral Reptilicus descendants; 3900 offworld colonizers engaged in fuel gel mining. Also known as _Kalandor I_.

**BSL** – Abbreviation for _Biologic Space Labs_.

**BSL Station 388** – Space station built and operated by BSL in orbit around SR-388. Built out of a silicate-water-iron asteroid captured from the Horus-Beta system. Construction began 232 GA; estimated completion 239. Director of operations: Dr. Madeline Bergman.

**Butterfly Crisis** – Meeting of opposing Mallip and human fleets near the M2-9 nebula (AKA Minkowski’s Butterfly) in 1 BGA. Almost resulted in direct military action, which would have sparked galactic conflict. War was averted when General Virgil Weston ignored orders to engage the Mallip fleet; he instead used the event to reveal the Federal Constitution for Interstellar Governance to the galaxy.

**Bussard ramjet** – Interstellar propulsion system utilizing electromagnetic field generators to collect free-floating hydrogen and redirect it into a compression-fusion reactor. Proposed 1517 BGA by Dr. Robert Bussard. Provides low acceleration, but highest sub-light speeds attainable through physical propulsion. Unusable within a stellar disc due to concentrations of heavier elements orbiting the star.

# C

**Calypso** – Star in the Syracuse Ravine sector. Small, dark-red main-sequence M. Due to its small mass and gas-giant Calypso II’s high mass, center of rotation for both bodies falls a third of the way from Calypso to Calypso II. Only one orbiting planet. Also known as _Calypso I_. (May also refer to one of the moons of Saturn in the Solar system)

**Calypso II** – Gas giant orbiting Calypso in a binary system. Orbital period: 394 GS days. Composition: hydrogen, helium, argon, and some ices. 12 moons: Calypso II-A – II-L (II-D is usually known as _Ogygia_ ).

**Camer-Daiban City** – Executive district of the planet-wide Daiban City.

**Capitol System** – Nirvana star system, containing only the star Nirvana and Capitol Planet Daiban. Unincorporated into any sector of the Galactic Federation.

**carrier** – Midsize classification of starship in a standard etherforce, larger than a light cruiser and smaller than a battlecruiser. Heavily armored and used primarily to transport equipment or smaller, more vulnerable spacecraft.

**Carton** – Primary star of the former Syracuse Ravine sector headquarters Palduette. Small orange main-sequence K.

**Ceratopsid** – Constituent race from Lev in the Bahtish system. Large, blubbery, vertebral tripods. Breathe oxygen and fluorine. Ogre-like in appearance, but cunning and ambitious. Conquered the Bahtish system centuries ago, resulting in systematic genocide of the defeated races. Ceased hostile behavior following acceptance into the Federation. Current homeworld: Lev. Common lifespan: 170 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 57 billion.

 

**Chair of Energy** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who manages power production and distribution throughout the Federation. Holds one veto.

**Chair of Galactic Affairs** – Elected official who manages the Galactic Council and oversees gross interdepartmental functions. Holds two vetoes. Sometimes referred to as _Vicechair_ due to the position as second-in-line for the Chair of the Federation.

**Chair of Galactic Peace** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who oversees law enforcement throughout the Galactic Federation. Holds one veto. Sometimes referred to as _Galactic Commander_ or _Galaxy Chief_.

**Chair of Health and Deinzenarian Affairs** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who deals with galaxy-wide health and safety issues. Denizenarian responsibilities recently assimilated from the now-defunct Chief Denizenarian Officer. Holds one veto.

**Chair of Information Technology** _–_ Elected official of the Galactic Council who oversees all electronic communication issues across Federation Space. Holds one veto.

**Chair of Interstellar Transportation** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who oversees all forms of transit, both in space and planetside. Holds one veto.

**Chair of Justice** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who heads the Department of Justice. Holds two vetoes.

**Chair of the Federation** – Elected official who presides over the Galactic Council and all its executive functions. Holds three vetoes and power of appointment for the First Speaker of the Senate and the Scholar in Chief.

**Chair of the Treasury** – Elected official who manages all financial matters for the Galactic Federation. Holds one veto.

**Chairman** – (female: _Chairwoman_ ; neutral: _Chair_ ) Any person currently holding a seat on the Galactic Council. Elected by the Galactic Senate via popular vote. More general term _Councilor_ is frequently used. May refer directly to the _Chair(man) of the Federation_ when used on its own.

**Chaune** – Orange Main-sequence K star in the Western Rim sector. Orbiting planets include seven terrestrials ( _Chaune II_ being the Terfish homeworld Ngim and _Chaune III_ , _IV_ , and _V_ bearing Terfish colonies) and two distant ice giants.

**Chief Advocate for Civil Expansion and Development** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who oversees the advancement of Federation Space and the initial aid given to new or developing cultures. Holds one veto.

**Chief Advocate for Interstellar Relations** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who oversees diplomacy between constituent races. Holds one veto.

**Chief Internal Affairs Officer** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who maintains legal integrity and consistency inside the Federation’s executive branch. Holds one veto.

**Chief Internal Budget Analyst** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who manages the finances for governmental functions (as opposed to the entirety of the Federation, which is the responsibility of the Chair of the Treasury). Holds one veto.

**Chief Trade Advocate** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who is in charge of executive commerce decisions, as well as assisting major negotiations between sovereign states in Federation Space. Holds two vetoes.

**Chozo** – Ancient, hyper-advanced, bird-like constituent race originally from an undisclosed homeworld. Bipedal, vertebral avians (archaeological evidence suggests ancient Chozo once had fully-functioning wings, allowing flight). Breathe oxygen (known to survive breathing other gasses, too). Telepathic bird-people whose empire once spanned the galaxy. Now diminished due to unknown crisis thousands of years ago. Largest settlement of ancient Chozo is on SR-388, which was abandoned in leu of smaller colonial existence on Zebes, Tallon IV, and a few other unknown worlds. Current homeworld: Zebes. Common lifespan: unknown (no Chozo has been known to die of natural causes). Total population in Federation Space: also unknown.

**Chozo armorsuit** – Personal armor and weapons suite once wielded by ancient Chozo. Few relics remain. Powered by a mysterious, virtually limitless source within. Made primarily of Chozodian alloy. Only intact set known to the Federation is owned and operated by Samus Aran.

**Chozodia** – Only large city on planet Zebes. Home of most known Chozo in the galaxy, as well as Mother. Mostly subterranean.

**Chozodian alloy** – Metallic material of unknown chemical makeup and equally mysterious fabrication process. Used in many Ancient Chozo wartime artifacts but no longer produced by the diminished Chozo. Attempts to analyze the metal give wildly differing results based on method. Appears to reshape its atomic structure to suit its situation and best resist attacks.

**Chozodic** – Written and spoken form of the Chozo language, adapted from their telepathic communication. Used only in complex interactions between the Chozo and other races. Unused by Chozo due to telepathy.

**Christmas** – Holiday recognized across the Federation but only widely celebrated on human worlds. Once held religious significance.

**CIC** – Abbreviation for _Command Information Center_.

**Cloud Brush** – Chozo medical scientist. Apparently hundreds of years old, like the other Chozo. Lives on Zebes. Maintains regular contact with a dedicated Panethereal Academy subcommittee to further medical research in the Federation.

**Cognata sapiens** – Umbrella term for all extraterrestrial races related to—but clearly genetically distinct from—Tellurian Homo sapiens.

**colony world** – Any planet inhabited by a race which did not evolve on its surface.

**Command Information Center** – Room in the core vessel of a fleet which serves as the nexus of all situational data for the fleet. Orders on formation and action are given by the officer in charge from this room.

**Concilï-Daiban City** – Congressional district of the planet-wide Daiban City.

**Congressional Tower** – Headquarters and meeting place for the Galactic Senate. Located in Concilï-Daiban City on Daiban. Tallest structure in that city; second-tallest on the planet (after the _Pillars of Civilization_ monument).

**constituent militia** – Replacement for individual military forces as allowed by the Federal Constitution. Each constituent race is allowed one militia of volunteers per planet, one system-wide militia organization per system, and limited interstellar jurisdiction between systems. Not associated with the Federal Police, but cooperation is common. Must serve primarily as defensive forces and not offensive.

**Constituent Militia Ambassador** – Elected official of the Galactic Council who serves as oversight for and intermediary between the armed forces of different sovereign states in Federation Space. Holds one veto.

**constituent race** – Any intelligent people of distinct genetic and/or cultural definition granted seats in the Galactic Senate and, therefore, admittance into the Galactic Federation.

**cordyte** – Superalloy of carefully tempered compressed cordite powder and an unknown alloy of Chozo design. Treatment of the formerly explosive cordite renders it inert; combination with the unknown second alloy provides a metal which can be bent, molded, stretched, compressed, but is extremely difficult to tear. Used extensively in Chozodian architecture, art, and ancient armor. Sometimes called _Chozodian cordyte_ to avoid confusion with the smokeless propellant homophone cordite.

**Core Quadrants** – 4 sectors located at and surrounding the galactic center. Each is densely populated by stars, but not with habitable planets due to heavy stellar radiation. Separated into Core Quadrants NE, SE, SW, and NW (named using _Standard Cardinal Galactic_ directions). Still largely unexplored. All quadrants stop just short of crossing into the collective event horizon of the _Azazel-Omega_ dark supersystem.

**Councilor** – More inclusive and generalized term for _Chair(man/woman)_.

**Crateria Rim** – Large ring of tall mountains on Zebes, completely enclosing Chozodia. Remnant of an old, larger mountain range which suffered a meteor impact before Chozo habitation, leaving the circular evacuation amidst the peaks.

**Cyd** – orange bright giant in the Sagittarius Prominence sector. Eighteen orbiting planets, Cyd VII being Jomsving, the Mjorz homeworld.

# D

**dachora** – Large, ostrich-like, flightless avian creatures native to planet Gevick. Range in color and arrangement of plumage based on region and sex. Breathe oxygen. Genetic structure extremely pliable; therefore adapted into an artificial pet race. Original population on Gevick remains unharmed by cloning process, as all cloned dachora variants are produced and raised off-world.

**Daiban** – Capitol planet of the Federation located in the Capitol System, unincorporated. All land mass covered by continuous Daiban City (in addition to some subaquatic constructs). Alone orbits star Nirvana at average 160,881,000 km. Orbital period: 392.8 days. Day length: 24 hours. Surface gravity: 6.86 m/s2 (0.7 g). Atmosphere: Earthlike, lacking sulfur almost entirely, additional helium and oxygen. Population: 402 billion (all races). No natural satellites.

**Daiban Academy** – Central arm of the Panethereal Academy. Has campuses spread across Daiban City, each its own specialized university.

**Daiban Interstellar News** – Leading news provider in Federation Space. Headquarters: Etváçous-Daiban City. Has outlets in hundreds of systems and on every major planet. Reports current events at all times and in all constituent languages. Media and communications network providers are disallowed from charging money for access to its programming. Commonly abbreviated to _DIN_.

**Dane, Castor** – Fleet Commander in the Galactic Federal Police and commanding officer of the GFS _Olympus_. Human, male. Born 178 GA in Mombasa, Kenya, Earth. Dane family moved to farming colony world Layla V in 181. On the ground during a battle in orbit between the Federal Police and Space Pirate raiders in 189. Debris and radiation killed most of the colony, including all other members of his family. Entered foster care on Earth soon after. Served in the Pan-Indian Navy from 195 to 199 whereupon he enlisted in the 12th Federal Police Cadet Corps. Mainly served aboard spacecraft. Promoted to fleet commander in 219. Took command of _Olympus_ in 223.

**dark supersystem** – Orbital system of celestial bodies orbiting a supermassive black hole. Inner bodies tend to be other black holes, all with rapidly-decaying orbits ending in accretion into the supermassive primary. Outer bodies may be giant stars. Total mass of a dark supersystem provides enough of a gravitational distortion to form a galaxy.

**de-con** – Abbreviation for _decontamination_.

**decontamination** – Standard procedure for an individual when entering or exiting a spaceport. Exact method depends on genetic makeup of the individual; incorrectly selecting race upon entering the decontamination chamber may result in serious injury or death. Commonly abbreviated to _de-con_.

**Dekember** – Tenth month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**Delgon** – Hypothesized planet once orbiting star Velantia. May have been destroyed, adding to the multiple asteroid belts around the star.

**Delgonian** – All-but-extinct race from planet Delgon in the Velantia system. One specimen remains: Pirate Commander Ridley. Massive, dragon-like, highly-adaptable race with empathic extrasensory abilities tuned only to the pain centers of other beings. Able to receive euphoric responses by being in close proximity to torment and suffering. Mobile on four limbs or bipedally. Flight-capable. No homeworld remains. Unknown lifespan.

**denizenarian** – Has the exact same meaning as _humanitarian,_ except with any and all sapient species.

**Department of Justice** – Generally refers to the Federation’s judicial system. Divorced from the Federal Police. Led by the Chair of Justice on the Galactic Council.

**Descatiat** – Mid-sized Black Fleet frigate. One of those whose crew was taken over by Mother and now serves her on Zebes.

**desgeega** – Large cephalopodic bipedal predators native to Zebes. Consist of two powerful legs and a central, bulbous body hanging from the hips. Legs grow large barbs in adulthood. Function in tight packs with a large alpha male as the leader. May reach speeds of up to 60 kph when hopping to the side over level terrain. Nicknamed _sidehopper_ by Samus Aran upon repeated attempts on her part to remember their Chozodic name.

**destroyer** – Large classification of starship in a standard etherforce, larger than a frigate and smaller than a flagship. Command ship for intermediate fleets patrolling Federation Space.

**DIN** – Abbreviation for _Daiban Interstellar News_.

**Director of Intelligence** – Elected Official of the Galactic Council who maintains the Federation’s network of information and investigative officers. Must cooperate with the Galactic Police. Holds one veto.

**distortion pistol** – Weapon of Chozo design and manufacture. Found exclusively on later Chozo armorsuits. Uses unknown technology to fire a space-warping pulse capable of bypassing most known forms of defense. Causes major discomfort but minor damage to living targets.

**distortion projectile** – Anti-warp weaponry developed by the Space Pirates. Little more than a powerful warp engine encased in a shell and fired at a target. Warp field generated by the projectile distorts space enough to force the target to drop out of warp, allowing for follow-up attacks.

**Dolcember** – Twelfth month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**Doppler effect** – Phenomena in wave mechanics where wavelength appears to change when there is relative motion between the wave emitter and the viewer. Can manifest in sound, light, gravity, or any other wave form. See _red-shift_ and _blue-shift_.

**Dove Building** – Headquarters of the Galactic Council. Located in the center of Camer-Daiban City.

**Draco Kappa** – Sector of Federation Space on the Sanctum-Centaurus Arm, near the Capitol System.

**dreadnought** – Second-largest classification of starship in a standard etherforce, larger than a flagship and smaller than a starfortress. Frequently form the core of a large fleet, using massive warp potential to move groups of ships alongside them inside their space-warp envelopes.

**driveflame** – Plasma streak propelled by the main thrusters of a starship. May be hundreds of kilometers in length. Visible indicator of a starship undergoing physical acceleration of a _reaction drive_.

**dropship** – Second-smallest classification of starship in a standard etherforce, larger than a fightercraft and smaller than a patrol cruiser. Lightly-armed and -armored transport vehicle stored in the bays of larger crafts. Can vary in size and shape according to purpose. _Shuttle_ usually refers to a dropship specifically suited to transport personnel; _lander_ is used for atmospheric entry/exit.

**Drummond, Katheryn** – Pilot in the Federal Police. Human, Female. Born 210 in South Dublin, Ireland, Earth. Enlisted in the 6th Federal Cadet Corps 227; graduated 229 with high marks. Attended Aldebaran Flight School from 231 to 232. Serves in the Syracuse Ravine sector.

**Duck Hunters** – Nickname for the _Outer Sectors Special Investigations_ team, applied following the battle in the Zephos system.

**Dupree Lunar Flight Academy** – Pilot training school located on Earth's moon. Previously used to train military pilots for Earth before the Galactic Advent. Leading humanoid flight school for the Federation.

**Duskverge Expanse** – Large sector at the north-eastern rim of Federation Space, in a globular off-shoot of the Sagittarius Arm. Largely comprised of mining worlds. Isolated and sparsely populated.

**Dytilis** \- Second month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

# E

**Earth** – (if uncapitalized, use classical definition for soil) Local, common name for planet Tellus.

**Eastern Orbital Arm** – Minor, interior spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Forms the oblique eastern border of the galactic bar.

**Eastern Rim** – Sector of Federation Space on the Perseus Arm at the easternmost extent of the Federation.

**Eldíl** – Primary star of Eldíla system in the Norma Resurgence sector. Main-sequence Orange K. Orbiting planets: Eldíl I, Perrlhandra, Mâlkhandra, Eldíl IV—VI.

**Elysia** – Gas giant planet orbiting Kalandor. Homeworld of the Elysian constituent race, which inhabits the network of floating structures in the upper-atmosphere’s equatorial region (known as _Skytown_ ). Exhibits remnants of ancient Chozo civilization. Orbital period: 697.6 GS days (1418.85 Elysian days). Day length (in equatorial band): 11.8 hours. Surface gravity: 10.44 m/s2 (1.07 g). Atmosphere: mostly hydrogen, helium, oxygen, and water vapor and ice. Population: 39 million. 16 moons: Elysia A – P, each with its own name in the ancient Chozo language; some inhabited by Elysians.

**Elysian** – Robotic constituent race from Elysia in the Kalandor system. Physical bodies take many forms suited to a myriad of occupations. Entirely synthetic race run by AI clusters present in an individual or small group of individuals. Created by the ancient, spacefaring Chozo as an autonomous maintenance system for the cosmic research facilities in Skytown. Given full sentience and ability to develop sapience just prior to departure of Chozo from Elysia. First contact with Federation centuries later led to sharing Skytown’s research facilities and the installation of Aurora Unit 217 in Skytown. Current homeworld: Elysia. Common lifespan: indefinite. Total population in Federation Space: 45 million.

**Empar** – Primary star of Mallip Empar system in the Perseus Prominence sector. Large, white main-sequence F. 9 orbiting planets: _Lauhp_ , _Kiji_ , _Daurglis_ , _Maal_ , _Geddon_ , _Pilmann_ , _Fluukar_ , _Niae_ , and _Tong_. Only Daurglis, Geddon, and Pilmann are gas giants. Evidence of Mallip civilization exists all throughout the system. Also known as _Maalstar_ and _Empardolipo_.

**ENG** – Naval and etherforce abbreviation for engineering—personnel, deck, practice. Frequently pronounced phonetically with a soft g at the end.

**English** – (When not referring to certain residents of the British Isles) A dead language which once dominated the human population of Earth. All other data consistent with the classical definition.

**Environmental Studies Agency** – Subcommittee in the Panethereal Academy with the sole purpose of studying the atmospheres (and various effects thereon) of worlds in Federation Space.

**Eru** – Primary star of Ilúvatar system in the Nova Caelum sector. Main-sequence yellow G just barely smaller than Sol. 5 orbiting planets: _Valinor_ (thin-atmosphere terrestrial), _Numenor_ (human colony), _Manwë_ (large gas giant), _Varda_ (gas giant), and _Melkor_ (distant ice giant). Also known as _Ilúvatar_ and _Our Sun_.

**ESA** – Abbreviation for the _Environmental Studies Agency_.

**ESP** – Abbreviation for _extrasensory perception_.

**Etherforce** – Military (or police, in the case of the Federation as a whole) branch focusing on the use of spacecraft. Similar in structure to an Airforce. Synonymous with space navy. For common vessel designation and classification, see _standard etherforce_.

**Etváçous-Daiban City** – First commercial district of the planet-wide Daiban City.

**expansionism** – Political and ideological view held by some that the Federation should focus on expanding is boundaries to ensure total galactic security. Diametrically opposed to _insulationism_.

**extrasensory perception** – Psionic ability exhibited by a few sapient races. The ability to sense multiple aspects of an object, environment, person, or situation otherwise completely obscured to the subject’s physical senses. Known users: Chozo, Mallip, Zeggs, and possibly Al-Jauzans. Frequently shortened to _perception_ or abbreviated as _ESP_.

# F

**Fabing** – Small yellow Main-sequence G star in the Eastern Rim sector. Five orbiting planets, only one of which is terrestrial: _Fabing II_ , AKA Fiigh, a Terfish colony.

**faster-than-light travel** – Impossible through normal means; only possible thus far via a warp drive or inside an inertialess zone.

**FedCon** – Abbreviation for the _Federal Constitution for Interstellar Governance_.

**Federal Agent** – Officer in the Federal Police without jurisdictional boundaries. Requires years of exemplary performance in the Force prior to promotion. Assumes rank equivalents according to assignment. Reports directly to the Galactic Council’s Peacekeeping Subcommittee and the Chairman of Galactic Peace.

**Federal Constitution for Interstellar Governance** – Document penned by General Virgil Weston outlining the foundations and organization of the Galactic Federation. Signed on Westonid 31, year 1 BGA on planet Daiban, which later became the Capitol of the Federation. The document (and its policies) went into effect at midnight the next Daiban day, preventing impending hostilities between multiple worlds. Sometimes abbreviated to _FedCon_ , or simply _the constitution_.

**Federalist Party** – Large political party in the Galactic Federation which advocates expansionism and a greater focus on a strong central government rather than the collective component governments. The most conservative of the major political parties in the Federation.

**Federal Police** – Shortened name for the _Galactic Federal Police_.

**Federal Police Cadet Corps** – Training for new recruits in the Federal Police. Covers all procedures and regulations required for officers in the Force. Takes a minimum of 2 years to complete.

**Federal Science Commission** – Governmental research and development subdivision of the Panethereal Academy. Frequently assists the Federal Police in development of new or improved defense systems to use against the growing pirate threat. Commonly abbreviated to _FedSci_.

**Federation** – see: _Galactic Federation_ if capitalized. Otherwise, use the classical definition.

**Federation Space** – Region of space governed by the Galactic Federation, encompassing the vast majority of the star systems in the Milky Way galaxy. 22,995.105 pc at its widest. Split into 103 jurisdictional sectors, each overseen by an individual, local branch of the Federation’s justice system.

**FedSci** – Abbreviation for _Federal Science Commission_.

**fightercraft** – Smallest classification of starship in a standard etherforce. Outfitted exclusively for close-range space combat. Rarely utilized and widely considered obsolete.

**Fiihg** – Terfish colony world in the Fabing system. Primarily farmland. Orbital period: 291.23 GS days (301.14 Fiihgish days) Day length: 23.21 hours. Surface gravity: 7.7 m/s2 (0.79 g). Atomosphere: Almost identical to Ngim, the Terfish homeworld. No moons. Population: approaching a billion.

**fire flea** – Common name for the _plazmite_.

**First Speaker** – Oversees legislative processes in the Galactic Senate. Appointed by the Chairman of the Federation.

**flagship** – Large classification of starship in the Federal Police’s etherforce, larger than a destroyer and smaller than a dreadnought. Only mobile installation platform of an Aurora Unit. Usually used as the rear command point for large naval police action. Intermediary classification unused by standard etherforces.

**Force** – Common name for the _Galactic Federal Police_.

**frigate** – Intermediate classification of starship in a standard etherforce, larger than a battlecruiser and smaller than a destroyer. Widest range of size and shape of any etherforce denomination. Highly modular support ship.

**FTL** – Abbreviation referring to _faster-than-light travel_.

**fuel gel** – Common name for _ainigvinum_.

# G

**g** – Abbreviation for the unit measuring gravitational acceleration on Earth (and for the majority of Homo sapiens across Federation Space); 1 g = 9.8 m/s2, as that is the mean gravitational acceleration at sea-level on Tellus.

**GA** – Abbreviation for _Galactic Advent_.

**Gauss Shield** – Electromagnetic shielding which redirects harmful particles and waves away or around the protected object. Used to defend against pulse cannons or rays thrown out by hyperactive stars.

**Galactic Advent** – Epoch starting at the foundation of the Galactic Federation, set down by the signing of the Federal Constitution for Interstellar Governance on Westonid 31, year 1 BGA (equivalent to July 23, 3477 AD/CE). The Constitution took effect at Daiban’s midnight, starting the next day as the first of the new calendar system.

**Galactic Council** – Executive body of the Galactic Federation. Consists of 20 Chairmen and -women, including the Chairman of the Federation, each one in charge of a specific executive functions. List of Chair positions (starting with the head position and working down in order of succession): _Chair of the Federation_ , _Chair of Galactic Affairs_ , _Chair of Justice_ , _Chief Trade Advocate_ , _Chair of Information Technology_ , _Chair of the Treasury_ , _Chair of Galactic Peace_ , _Constituent Militia Ambassador_ , _Chief Advocate for Interstellar Relations_ , _Ambassador to the Universal Agriculture Consortium_ , _Chair of Health and Denizenarian Affairs_ , _Director of Intelligence_ , _Ambassador to the Labor Union Consortium_ , _Chief Advocate for Civil Expansion and Development_ , _Chair of Interstellar Transportation_ , _Chair of Energy_ , _Liaison for the Panethereal Academy_ , _Chief Internal Affairs Officer_ , _Chief Internal Budget Analyst_ , _Ambassador to the Environmental Studies Agency_. Headquartered in the Dove Building, in Camer-Daiban City.

**Galactic Federal Police** – Law enforcement arm of the Galactic Federation. Commanded by the Chairman of Galactic Peace. Formed in 183 GA out of the progenitor Interstellar Patrol, which was itself formed out of multiple constituent races’ local armies and law enforcements to counteract pirate activity. Maintains patrols and local headquarters in (theoretically) every inhabited system in Federation Space. Strictly regimented; jurisdiction between planets, systems, clusters, and sectors is heavily enforced. Federal Agents are the only officers in the Force who may bypass jurisdictional boundaries, except in case of a galactic emergency, in which case forces may be requisitioned across regions. Headquarters: Tramorine Building, Camer-Daiban City.

**Galactic Federation** – The system of governance which oversees and facilitates interstellar and interspecies economics, law enforcement, and the sharing of knowledge across the Milky Way galaxy. Established year 1 GA on planet Daiban in the Capitol System. Executive functions provided by the Galactic Council of chairmen and -women, overseen by Chairman of the Federation. Legislative functions provided by the Galactic Senate of representatives from each constituent race, overseen by the First Speaker. Academic functions provided by the Panethereal Academy of individual universities, trade schools, practices, and libraries and overseen by the Scholar in Chief. For the regions under the control and protection of the Federation, see _Federation space_.

**Galactic Senate** – Legislative body for the Galactic Federation, consisting of ten representatives each from every constituent race in Federation Space, in addition to one from each planet under that race’s exclusive governance. All representatives are elected by their individual races in their home systems. Overseen by the First Speaker, appointed by the Chairman of the Federation. Headquarters: Congressional Tower, Daiban.

**Galactic Standard** – (when not proceeded by _year_ ) Language spoken in all corners of the galaxy. Official language of the Galactic Federation as well as its lingua-franca. Heavily influenced by the languages on Earth at the time of the Galactic Advent. ( _Note: Galactic Standard is unrelated to and quite different from modern-day English. Although the entire story is written in English, all terms must be assumed to have been translated from the original language_.)

**Galactic Standard year** – Annual time cycle used in the Galactic Federation. Based on Capitol Planet Daiban’s orbit: 392.8 24-hour days to a year; broken up into thirteen months: Montilis, Dytilis, Tricilis, Tethilis, Pentilis, Sextilis, September, October, November, Dekember, Hencember, Dolcember, Westonid. Each has 30 days except for Westonid (31 days every year) and October (31 days for four years, 30 days on the fifth during a neap year).

**Galaxy MW** – Abbreviated name for the _Milky Way galaxy_.

**garden world** – General term for any planet or moon sporting macroscopic plant life. Frequently used as a prerequisite for simplified colonization or terraforming.

**geemer** – Small arthropod bottom-feeder native to an unknown world and found across the galaxy. Slow, unintelligent, and with the sole defense mechanism of their durable, spiny carapaces. Highly genetically adaptable and may survive in vacuum for hours. Ironically dubbed _zoomer_ by spacefaring Federation denizens.

**Genden** – Ancient Chozo name for planet _SR-388_.

**Gestalt Party** – Large political party in the Galactic Federation which advocates insulationism and a greater focus on cooperation between the collective component governments rather than a strong central government.

**Gevick** – Planet in the Oeserrvol system. Homeworld of the dachora species and little else. Orbital period: 519.9 GS days (337.23 Gevick days) Day length: 37 hours. Surface gravity: 9.65 m/s2 (0.98 g). Atomosphere: Earthlike, but drier and filled with airborne pathogens symbiotic to local wildlife yet deadly to many visiting races. No moons. Population: less than 1000 dachora ranchers.

**GF** – Abbreviation for _Galactic Federation_.

**GFP** – Abbreviation for _Galactic Federal Police_.

**GFS** – Abbreviation for _Galactic Federation Spacecraft_. Precedes all official designations of federally controlled spacecrafts.

**Ghen, Piortga** – First Speaker of the Galactic Senate (Federalist). Ceratopsid, male. Born 159 GA on Lev. Attended the Bahtish Interstellar University from 174 to 180 (Masters in economic theory). Worked as a stock broker on Lev until 199, then fostered several businesses, some of which became interstellar. Moved to Daiban 217 and became part of Ghichou Vogl’s political machine, managing campaign finances. Appointed as First Speaker by Chairman Vogl following the 230 election. Married Voigni Kurkurt 213.

**Gilmour, Amata** – Artist, philosopher, and amateur botanist known for genetically engineering plants such as the Gilmour rose. Human, female. Born 67 GA in Naples, Italy, Earth. Attended the Florence Academy of Art from 83 to 86 (BA). Married Keith Dougherty 85; divorced 86. Accepted into the Triplanetary Order 89. Married Colleen Vandermindt 90; adopted Niyati Reddy same year. Divorced Colleen 93. Developed Gilmour rose 99. Legally emancipated from Niyati 106; married her same year. Ejected from Triplanetary Order 107. Divorced Niyati 110. Married Dyo Jath (Zegg) 114. Died in murder/suicide with Niyati 115.

**Gilmour rose** – Manmade rose species designed to grow in more extreme surroundings. Developed by Amata Gilmour with the ideal of all human colonies bearing roses across the galaxy.

**Giyao** – Star in the Jewel Sea sector. Bright, yellow giant. 14 planets in orbit: terrestrial planets _Giyao I – II_ , _IV – VIII_ , and _XIV_ ; the rest are gas giants, with _XII_ and _XIII_ being ice giants. Giyao VIII is also called _Windfall_ , the Jewel Sea sector HQ.

**glow fly** – Common name for the _plazmite_.

**González, Horace** – Former Tellurian-human Galactic Senator (Gestalt). Human, male. Born 128 GA on Earth. Elected as one of humanity’s senators in 176. Retired 218 to live on Iridis with his family.

**Gosni-B-5944** – Underfollower patrol unit stationed on planet Zebes. Zebesian Narg, male. Harvested 220 GA on an unknown pirate slave farm world to the Gosni breed. Assigned to the Black Fleet immediately following basic training. Modified to fit Zebes’s atmosphere, becoming a Zebesian Narg in 235.

**gravimetric assistance** – Auxiliary function unique to Chozo Armorsuits which allows local manipulation of gravitational forces involving the suit’s and user’s mass. Uses an unknown application of space-warp technology far more advanced than otherwise exists in the Federation.

**gravitational distortion** – Any movement or deformation of the spacetime fabric frequently caused by a concentration of mass.

**gravity well** – Gravitational distortion potent enough to affect orbits of large celestial bodies. Also disallows reliable use of a space-warp generator in its vicinity. Most commonly caused by stars’ high mass.

**Grey Voice** – Samus Aran’s adoptive father (alongside Old Bird) and Ambassador to the Galactic Senate from planet Zebes (Legalist). Chozo. Apparently hundreds of years old, like the other Chozo. Partnered with Old Bird approximately 300 BGA. Present during the signing of the Federal Constitution in 1 BGA and has been reelected Ambassador to the Senate every term since. Traditionally very supportive of expansion of the Federal Police. Commonly regarded by non-Chozo as the leader of the Chozo (a sentiment he maintains is unfounded, seeing as the Chozo take no leaders). Visited human colony world K-2L alongside his partner Old Bird in 211 GA where they were only able to rescue one survivor: Samantha Aaron. Adopted Samantha (renaming her Samus Aran in Chozo tradition) and raised her on planet Zebes with Old Bird from 211 to 224.

**ground-gripper** – Slang term used by spacecraft crew for any person who is either inexperienced with spaceflight or has spent what they would consider an inordinate amount of time on the surface of a world.

# H

**Hardy, Rhys** – Chairman for Galactic Peace. Human, male. Born 170 GA in Edinburgh, Scotland, Earth. Hired by the Venture Staryacht corporation 196; became CEO 209. Married Vanessa Hauer 210. 3 children: Rhys (211), Hayl (214), and Tabitha (adopted 217). Appointed Chairman for Galactic Peace by Galactic Chairman Vogl 232.

**heads-up display** – Any user interface overlaid before or otherwise immediately presented to the user of a larger machine or system in a consistent, simple manner. Frequently used to describe readouts superimposed on visors or on vehicle windshields. Acronymized as _HUD_.

**heavy mass-driver** – Any mass-driver too large and/or powerful to be mounted on and fired from a vehicle. Fires much larger rounds than a _light mass-driver_. Frequently abbreviated as _HMD_.

**Hencember** – Eleventh month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**Higgs, Anthony** – Federal Police Officer and friend of Samus Aran. Human, male. Born 207 GA in Vancouver, Canadian British Columbia, Earth. Enlisted in 14th Federal Police Cadet Corps under Cmdr. Adam Malkovich 224. Graduated with high marks 226 and entered Cmdr. Malkovich’s SAPSF Alpha division alongside other graduates Samus Aran, Ian Malkovich, Kreatz Ygr, and Mauk. Promoted to lieutenant 229.

**High Command** – Enigmatic driving force behind the Space Pirate forces. True identity hidden to all, including subordinates. Location unknown. Numbers unknown. Not synonymous with, and in fact subservient to, _[REDACTED]_.

**highwayman frigate** – Type of spacecraft used by Space Pirates for the specific purpose of stopping a moving target, usually another craft. Utilizes an unknown motion dampening system. Otherwise sparsely armed or armored. Cannot stop a target in warp.

**Hittes** – Brilliant white supergiant star at the center of the Hittest system in the Jewel Sea sector. _Hittes V_ , AKA _Izzin_ , is the gas giant holding the Pzû homeworlds in orbit. Two innermost planets are terrestrial, then six gas giants, and two final icy terrestrials. Pzû are in the process of exploring and colonizing other worlds in the system.

**HMD** – Abbreviation for _heavy mass-driver._

**holochess** – Standard chess, but played using holographic pieces. Exact same rules apply from the ancient game.

**Holopad** – Ubiquitous computing device which displays data using ergonomic holographic display. Small, compact size omits Q-link, limiting the device to local data-sharing connections. Comes in a variety of shapes, sizes, and specifications.

**homeworld** – Can mean the planet where a race evolved. Can also mean the planet officially designated as the primary residence of a constituent race. Both definitions often overlap, except in cases where a race abandons its first homeworld in leu of a new one.

**Horus-Beta** – Star in the Syracuse Ravine sector and primary of planet SR-388. Orange subgiant. Orbiting planets: SR-382 – 390. SR-388 is notable as the only habitable planet and home to the most recent Ancient Chozo ruins known in Federation Space.

**Houston, Armstrong** – Patrolman in the Federal Police. Boivix, Male. Born 216 GA in the Windfall colony. Both parents in the Federal Police. Enlisted in the 2nd Federal Police Cadet Corps 233. Graduated with average marks 235. Stationed in the Sanctum Cap sector, but relocated to Syracuse Ravine during the Zebes crisis in 235.

**Howell, Kana** – Colonial school teacher on Ogygia and wife of Sector Chief Vincent Howell. Human, female. Born 193 GA in Sendai, Japan, Earth. Attended Zao Academy in 210, but dropped out the same year to work. Married John Masters 214 (2 daughters: Hitomi and Eri, both born 215). Widowed 220. Remarried to Vincent Howell 222. Acquired online teaching degree soon after moving to Palduette in 230.

**Howell, Vincent** – Sector Chief of the Syracuse Ravine sector. Human, male. Born 188 GA in New Delhi, India, Earth. Enlisted in 3rd Federal Police Cadet Corps 207. Graduated with top marks 209. Served in the Orion Spur sector until promotion to Sector Chief of Syracuse Ravine in 230. Married Sharon Gu 213; divorced 216. Married Kana Masters 222 (2 stepdaughters: Hitomi and Eri, both born 215).

**Hrøssa** – Constituent race from planet Mâlkhandra in the Eldíla system. Bipedal, vertebral amphibians. Breathe oxygen. Tall, otter-like humanoids with coastal and subaquatic habitations. Once occupied Mâlkhandra with the Seroni, but won sole occupancy following final conflict. Seroni were removed to Perrlhandra. Current homeworld: Mâlkhandra. Common lifespan: 190 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 30 billion.

**HUD** – Acronym for _heads-up display_.

**human** – Largest constituent race in the Federation, from Tellus in the Solar system. Most physical data consistent with classical definition. Human expansion across galaxy spurred need to form the interstellar Galactic Federation. Current homeworld: Tellus (AKA _Earth_ ). Common lifespan: 160 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 78 billion.

**Hunter** – (if capitalized; otherwise, use context to determine either classical definition for hunter or _bounty hunter_ ) Presumed vengeful space deity feared by Space Pirates, especially in the Duskverge Expanse sector. Believed to prey on weak pirates and/or those who are lax in their duties. Either synonymous with or an avatar of the goddess of death in Urtragh mythology.

**hyper-gamma ray** – Extremely high frequency electromagnetic radiation. Very rare in nature. Used to devastating effect in beam weaponry.

**hyper-plasma** – First sub-ethereal state of matter. Formed by ionized superheavy elements maintaining close proximity to a powerful magnetic source (such as an active, metallic core of a planet). Many physical properties become subdued or negated; material gains extra-dimensional properties.

# I

**Ilúvatar** – Name of star system in the Nova Caelum sector where _Eru_ is the primary star and largest human colony world _Numenor_ orbits. Also known as the _Eru system_.

**Imperialist rifle** – Modified plasma rifle used by pirate sharpshooters. Accurate at ranges up to (and potentially exceeding) 5 kilometers.

**Indus Rho** – Main-sequence G star in the Weston Gemini sector. 12 orbiting planets: terrestrials IR I – IV, IR VI, IR XI, IR XII; and gas giants IR V and VII – X. IR IV is also know as _Virgilla_ and houses the Weston Gemini Sector HQ.

**inertial constant** – Mathematical modifier to use in physical mechanics equations to signify local alterations in the relationship between force, mass, and acceleration. Commonly appears as _ᵬ_. With no alterations, _ᵬ_ = 1. Inside the area of influence of a Bergenholm Inertial Dampener, the equation to determine force needed to accelerate mass becomes: F = ma _ᵬ_ -1.

**inertialess tollway** – Tubular zones through interstellar space where Bergenholm Inertial Dampeners provide spacecraft with extremely low inertia. FTL becomes possible within inertialess zones due to ties between speed of light and local inertial constant.

**Inja-C-2212** – Squad commander of Surface Recon Squad 43 stationed on planet Zebes. Zebesian Narg, male. Harvested 195 GA on an unknown pirate slave farm world to the Inja breed. Assigned to the Black Fleet immediately following basic training. Promoted to commander of SRS43 in 213. Modified to fit Zebes’s atmosphere, becoming a Zebesian Narg in 235.

**insulationism** – Political and ideological view that the Federation should focus on building up its current constituent civilizations rather than expanding to further systems. Diametrically opposed to _expansionism_.

**internet** – May refer to either a planet’s network of computers and information-sharing (in which case, use the classical definition) or the interplanetary network of individual internets, allowed by Q-link.

**interspecies socioeconomic disparity** – The financial reality that races so genetically and culturally different from one another may have little to no commonality in material values. Creates problems for federal monetary and trade regulations.

**Interstellar Patrol** – Prototype for the Galactic Federal Police formed from multiple volunteers across several systems’ militias and police forces in 177 GA. First confirmed contact with the Black Fleet in 176 spurred Federation-wide panic, leading to an independent allegiance between several of the most militaristic of the Federation’s constituent races. Instigated and led by humans. Disbanded and its remnants turned into the Galactic Federal Police in 183 following minor success at rebuffing pirate raids.

**Interstellar Sparks** – Program on DIN hosted by Harriet Bonn and Diegus Starson. Focuses on sensational headline news and often features guest experts and opinions.

**Iridis** – Human colony world orbiting Titawin (AKA Upsilon Andromedae A) in the Orion Spur sector. Minor terraforming preceded colonization in 34 BGA. First planet outside of the Solar system colonized by humans. Orbital distance: roughly 146,000,000 km. Orbital period: 315.17 GS days (244 Iridian days) Day length: 31 hours. Surface gravity: 11.17 m/s2 (1.14 g). Atomosphere: Earthlike, but warmer. One moon: Holdri. Population: 6 billion

**Izzik** – Massive, faintly-ringed gas giant in the Hittest system. Holds 76 moons, 21 of which are inhabited by the Pzû peoples. Inhabited moons, in order from smallest to largest: _Elal_ , _Ats’inf, Dzikwe_ , _Tuttu_ , _Xard_ , _Ba’ïco_ , _Lumban_ , _Ûbi_ , _Dyánna_ , _Rabhcosu’an_ , _Ixaõ_ , _Dinjaga_ , _Cada_ , _Kho-kho_ , _Mwenda_ , _Yaxad_ , _Bulezi_ , _Vomhgwar_ , _Tirannck_ , _Dudru_ , _Iyang_.  Orbital period: 1514.61 GS days. Also known as _Hittes V_ and _Pzôkryk_.

# J

**Jamor** – Constituent race from planet Jamoru. Ape-like vertebrates. Breathe oxygen. Simians whose culture is based on a genetic caste-system. Each caste is engineered and bred for a different specialty. Current homeworld: Jamoru. Common lifespan: 75 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 45 billion.

**Jamoru** – Homeworld of the Jamori, orbiting Wauxen. Once an intensely competitive biosphere almost entirely covered with thick jungle. Orbital period: 231.5 GS days (417.74 Jamor days) Day length: 13.3 hours. Surface gravity: 11.05 m/s2 (1.13 g). Atmosphere: Earthlike, but much thicker, heavier, more oxygen-rich, and more humid. Two moons: Serik (larger of the two, terraformed for habitation) and Mabavar. Population: 42 billion. Also known as _Wauxen II_.

**Jesus Christ** – Historical figure from approximately 3480 BGA responsible for beginning the Christian faith, one of the oldest remaining wide-spread religions in Federation Space. Human, male (believed to be the son of God by those who followed his teachings). Nonhuman adherents to Christianity are very rare. Name used for exclamation and emphasis alongside the newer space-gods.

**Jewel Sea** – Sector of Federation Space at the southern tip of the galactic bar—the source of the Sanctum-Centaurus Arm.

**Joliot, Zoë** – Constituent Militia Ambassador (Reformer). Human, female. Born 183 GA in Montpellier, France, Earth. Attended École Navale from 201 to 205 and graduated with top marks to serve in the Allied Tellurian Etherforce. Married Blake Anatolivitch 205 (two children, one adopted). Promoted to rear admiral 228. Elected Constituent Militia Ambassador 230.

**Jomsving** – Mjorz homeworld in the Cyd system. Vast majority of surface is deep ocean, with the largest landmass being only several hundred kilometers across. Three moons: _Adyt_ , _Epsmal_ , and _Stort_. Orbital period: 1297.12 GS days (468.77 Jomsvinger days). Day length: 66.41 hours. Surface gravity: 21.34 m/s2 (2.18 g). Atmosphere: arctic Earthlike, with increased pressure. Population: 6 billion. Also known as _Cyd VII_ and _Mjorzyl_.

# K

**K-2L** – Human mining colony set up by Albright Mining and birthplace of Samus Aran. Moon of gas giant K-2 in the Kasper system. Colony settled for afloraltite mining in 200 GA. Victim of disastrous pirate raid 211. No efforts to recolonize due to atmospheric damage and mass depletion of afloraltite reserves. Orbital period of K-2 around Kasper: 1344.7 GS days (29.29 Local days). Orbital period (around K-2): 45.9 GS days (1 Local day) (actively slowing). Day length: 45.9 GS days (actively slowing). Surface gravity: 7.45 m/s2 (0.76 g) (currently uneven across the world). Atmosphere: Earthlike, but thinner and colder. Required minimal terraforming prior to colonization. Temperatures continue to decrease following crust rupture and partial atmosphere loss during raid. Currently heavily irradiated. Population: no known inhabitants (4800 just prior to pirate raid). Ring of excised crust now orbits (may soon be torn apart completely by K-2’s gravity to join the planet’s ring system). Also known as _Kasper II-L_ , _K II-L_ , and _Locus_.

**Kalandor** – Star in the Pax Nova sector. Main-sequence blue-white A. Orbiting planets: _Bryyo_ , _Norion_ , and _Elysia_.

**Kasper** – Star in the Sanctum Cap sector. Bright yellow G. Orbiting planets: _K-1_ , _K-2_ , and _K-3_. Also known as _K_ or _Kay_.

**K-2** – Ringed gas giant orbiting Kasper and primary planet of moon K-2L. Orbital period: 1344.7 GS days. Over 30 moons, one of the largest being K-2L (which may soon destabilize and disintegrate into K-2’s ring system). Also known as _Kasper II_ and _K II_.

**Keaton, Wijhu** – Galactic Senator from the Mallip people on planet Ava (Gestalt). Mallipo, female. Born Wijhu Sho-762 in 141 GA on Ava. Bonded with Vishgriim Sho-089 in 150. Elected to Avan Senate 169. Married Wilson Keaton (human) 184 following Vishgriim’s death in 171. 4 adopted children: Liekhor (male, Mallipo), Dajma (female, Mallipo), Emmerich (male, human), and Teagan (female, human). Elected to Galactic Senate as Mallip Senator 198. Assassination attempt (presumably by pirates) in 229 on Palain VII thwarted by Samus Aran.

**Keaton, Wilson** – Restaurant and mid-size business financier and husband to Senator Wijhu Keaton. Human, Male. Born 146 GA in Daiban. Worked in his family’s restaurant business starting 160. Attended Daiban Academy of the Arts from 163 to 167 and graduated with a bachelor’s in culinary arts. Inherited two restaurants following his father’s death in 179. Married Senator Wijhu Sho-762 (Mallipo) 184. 4 adopted children: Liekhor (male, Mallipo), Dajma (female, Mallipo), Emmerich (male, human), and Teagan (female, human). Has since grown his business by adding six more restaurants across Daiban.

**Khier-Palisque** – Senior Federal Agent. Al-Jauzan, male. Born 210 GA on Daiban. Served in the Al-Jauzan military 222 – 226 (platoon-commandant). Enlisted in 15th Federal Police Cadet Corps 226; graduated top of class 228. Served in multiple sectors. Promoted to Federal Agent 232. Specializes in overseeing large-scale operations.

**Klono** – Space god deity derived from ancient Mallip religion. By far most popular of all space deities in Federation Space. Similar to eldritch horrors in classical human literature; takes whichever monstrous form is needed. Name used for exclamation and emphasis alongside the newer space-gods such as _Noshabkeming_ or the myriad old-gods.

# L

**Labor Union Consortium** – Nongovernmental organization consisting of representatives from labor unions across the Federation. Primarily a lobby group for the Galactic Senate.

**lander** – Any transport craft capable of atmospheric entry/exit.

**Last Hope** – An aspect or object known to the Chozo and Mother, but to no one else.

**Laureigh** – Primary star of Zeggish homeworld Xarael in the Sagittarius Prominence. Blue-white giant. 10 orbiting planets: _Solufen_ , _Milufen_ , _Durlufen_ , _Ki_ (gas giant), _Xarael_ , _Emar_ (gas giant), _Seghnim_ (gas giant), _Nevitos_ (ice giant), _Arael_ , and _Yonses_ (ice giant).

**Layla** – Star in the Nova Caelum sector. Yellow G Subgiant. Six planets in orbit, Layla I – V being terrestrial and VI being an ice giant (used to be Layla VII prior to old Layla VI, another, smaller gas giant, exiting the system due to prehistoric close approach to dark system Lylat).

**Layla V** – Human colony world used mainly for crop farming located in the Layla system. 189 GA Battle in orbit between Federation and Pirate forces resulted in massive casualties on the planet’s surface. Orbital period: 602.69 GS days (172.98 local days). Day length: 83.62 hours. Surface gravity: 8.14 m/s2 (0.83 g). Atmosphere: Earth-like with more carbon dioxide and more dramatic seasonal changes. Population: 1 billion.

**lazor** – A razor which uses lasers instead of physical blades.

**Legalist Party** – Small political party in the Galactic Federation which advocates strict adherence to the original, core values and laws of the constitution. Once large and influential, now small and seen as antiquated in its traditional views.

**Lev** – Homeworld of the Ceratopsid race in the Bahtish system. Orbital period: 330.32 GS days (243.55 Levid days). Day length: 32.55 hours. Surface gravity: 12.42 m/s2 (1.27 g). Atmosphere: Primarily neon, oxygen, fluorine, and hydrogen fluoride, but virtually no free hydrogen. Population: 30 billion.

**Lg** – Unit abbreviation for _Ligo_.

**Liaison for the Panethereal Academy** – Elected Official of the Galactic Council who serves as the chief relation between the executive and academic branches of the government. Holds one veto.

**LID** – Abbreviation for _linguistic identification code_.

**lig** – Common colloquialization for the unit _Ligo_.

**light cruiser** – Midsize classification of starship in a standard etherforce, larger than a patrol cruiser and smaller than a carrier. Offensive-focused as opposed to the defensive-focused, heavily armored _battlecruiser_.

**light mass-driver** – Any mass-driver able to be mounted on and fired from a vehicle. Fires smaller rounds than a _heavy mass-driver_. Frequently abbreviated as  _LMD_.

**light year** – Unit of measurement used for astronomical distances. Equivalent to the distance light will travel through pure vacuum in one Earth year (358.25 days); 0.307 pc; 9.4607 trillion km.

**ligo** – Unit used to measure local spatial distortion. Commonly abbreviated to _Lg_ , which is itself commonly pronounced _lig_. Between 0 and 1 Lg, local space is smooth enough to allow use of a warp drive. Upper Ligo limits differ between warp drive make and model. Measured by a _ligometer_.

**ligometer** – Tool used to measure local spatial distortion, producing data in terms of _ligos_. Mandatory for any craft with a warp drive.

**Lili** – Kallie Quinn’s pet miniature dachora. Hatched 235 GA in a pet shop on Daiban and bought by Kallie later the same year.

**linguistic identification code** – Alphanumeric tag applied to names and terms in official Federation documents where multiple languages from a variety of cultures are used. Consists of the word itself, followed by the abbreviation _LID_ , a _#_ symbol, and then the code itself. Example: John Doe LID#GS indicates the name _John Doe_ has a linguistic ID of _GS_ , which is the abbreviation for _Galactic Standard_. This indicates how the name should be pronounced and used.

**LMD** – Abbreviation for _light mass-driver_.

**Lower Norfair** – Small region of Zebes’s upper mantle beneath Chozodia containing a number of geothermal plants which supply almost all of the power for the planet’s inhabitants. Directly underneath the grater Norfair industrial complex.

**LUC** – Common abbreviation for the _Labor Union Consortium_.

**Luna** – Earth’s moon. All data is the same as classical definition, except for population: 3 million.

**ly** – Abbreviation for _light year_.

**Lylat** – Black hole in the Nova Caelum sector bearing a system of planets, Lylat I – XI. Lylat VII is a brown dwarf. Lylat XI, small gas giant, was stolen millions of years ago from the Layla system during the two systems’ close approach. One life-supporting planet: Corneria (Lylat IV).

# M

**Maal** – Planet in the Empar system. Homeworld of the Mallip people. Orbital period: 1309 GS days (333.86 Mallip days). Day length: 94.1 hours. Surface gravity: 19.6 m/s2 (2 g). Atmosphere: hydroxides and free-floating copper, but mostly helium and argon; cold. Population: 54 billion. One moon: Ela. Also known as _Empar IV_.

**magnetodynamic wall shield** – Type of wall shield which uses intense magnetic forces to destabilize incoming projectiles on the subatomic level. Only effective against projectiles which match its preset chemical profile (usually set to tungsten, given the ubiquity of that element in physical projectiles).

**main-sequence** – Most common evolutionary group of stars in the universe. Sometimes called dwarfs. Also exhibit the widest range of spectral classification. In order from hottest/brightest/bluest to coolest/dimmest/most-red: O (blue, very rare), B, A, F, G (yellow, Sol, Earth’s sun), K, M (red dwarf, most common star in the universe).

**Mâlkhandra** – Planet in the Eldíla system. Current homeworld of the Hrøssa (formerly of both that species and the Seroni). Orbital period: 526 GS days (519.5 Mâlkhandran days). Day length: 24.3 hours. Surface gravity: 6.76 m/s2 (0.69 g). Atmosphere: Earth-like with more oxygen and more humidity in its inhabited canyons; tundra-arid on its upper plateaus. Population: 24 billion. Two moons: Thûlk and Sulva (a captured asteroid orbiting Thûlk). Also known as _Eldíl III, Mâleldílla IV_.

**Malkovich, Adam** – Sector Chief of the Weston Gemini sector. Human, male. Born 177 GA in Sheboygan, Great Lakes, Earth. Enlisted in the 14th Federal Police Cadet Corps 194; graduated top of class 196. Served on Titan in the Solar system from 196 to 202. Entered SAPSF Alpha division and gained an exceptional service record. Promoted to Alpha Commander 214. Began instructing 14th Cadet Corps 220. Instructed his younger brother Ian Malkovich, Samus Aran, Anthony Higgs, Kreatz Ygr, and Mauk from 224 to 226, all of whom joined his SAPSF Alpha division following graduation. Short leave 230 following death of Ian. Promoted to Sector Chief 231. Excels in all fields of command within the Federal Police.

**Malkovich, Ian** – Adoptive brother of Adam Malkovich and former operative in SAPSF Alpha. Human, male. Born 203 GA in Thunder Bay, Ontario, Earth. Adopted by Malkovich family in Seboygan, Great Lakes 204. Studied engineering at First Solar University from 221 to 224 (BS); immediately after enlisted in the 14th Federal Police Cadet Corps under his brother Adam. Graduated with high marks 226 and joined Adam’s SAPSF Alpha division alongside his classmates, including Samus Aran. Died during the search-and-rescue operation of _A.S. Zoot_ in the Medimbas Dark sector 230 (afloraltite crystal rupture).

**Mallipo** – Second-largest constituent race in Federation Space, from planet Maal in the Empar system. Quadrupedal vertebrates. Breathe hydroxide. Very sturdy bone chemistry. Utilize an underdeveloped psychic sense of extraphysical perception. Short, squat, green-skinned humanoids with four little legs and two multi-jointed arms. Imperialistic expansion across the galaxy halted upon partnership with humans to build the Galactic Federation. Current homeworld: Maal. Common lifespan: 345 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 71 billion.

**Marantia, Opal** – Exobiologist working for FedSci. Human, female. Born 184 GA on Numenor. Attended Daiban Academy of Sciences 201 – 207 (PhD) and was hired by FedSci. Now the Federal Police’s leading exobiological expert.

**mass-driver** – Physical projectile cannon using railgun technology to launch dense metal rounds at megasonic speeds.

**Mauk** – Operative in the SAPSF. Jamor, male. Born 211 on Serik, moon of Jamoru. Abducted into slavery by pirates 214 and given the name _Mauk_. Escaped confinement alongside Kreatz Ygr 220. Arrived on Daiban 221 and joined a street gang. Arrested several times for petty crimes. Enlisted in 14th Federal Police Cadet Corps 224 with Kreatz. Joined Adam Malkovich’s SAPSF Alpha division 226.

**Medimbas Dark** – Almost unpopulated void sector between the inner Sanctum-Centaurus and Sagittarius Arms.

**MET-droid** – Name given by BSL personnel to biomechanical parasites discovered on planet SR-388. _MET_ stands for _Mutable Energy Transfer_ , referring to the creature’s ability to leech any sort of energy stored in a living organism and transform it into lifeforce for itself. Looks like a fanged, green jellyfish up to a meter wide with three, red nuclei inside. Unknown level of intelligence. Only vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures, whereupon they can be shattered by an explosive charge. Highly dangerous. Pronounced phonetically as _Metdroid_ , which gave rise to the more widely-used _Metroid_ name.

**Metroid** – Popularized name for _MET-droid_.

**militia** – May refer to _constituent militia_ ; otherwise, use the classical definition for an armed force of volunteers.

**Milky Way** – Galaxy wherein the Galactic Federation governs. A spiral galaxy just over 51,000 pc across at its widest. Home to approximately 300 billion stars. Sometimes abbreviated as _Galaxy MW_.

**miniature dachora** – Genetically-altered version of the larger, naturally-occurring _dachora_ species. Limited in size to a maximum adult height of half a meter. Entirely female and born sterile. Produced through cloning specifically for use as a pet. Breathe oxygen by default, but can be special ordered to breathe other gasses in order to match the owner’s habitat.

**mining world** – A planet or moon colonized with the express purpose of mining its resources. Often bought and colonized directly by mining companies themselves.

**Mining World Non-colonization Protocol** – Special provision for mining companies to colonize worlds as equivalent to sovereign states. Some denizen freedoms extend to colonials while others don’t (such as representation in the senate).

**Mjorz** – Immense, walrus-like constituent race from planet Jomsving. Semiaquatic vertebral mammalian tripods. Breathe oxygen. Large stores of blubber allow survival without food for months if need-be. Likeness to Tellurian walrus only extends to general shape and their several, highly-prized tusks. Tail section, formed from vestigial legs, ends in a large, ten-digit hand, which may serve as either a third leg for quicker locomotion or a manipulative appendage while the Mjorz stands on either frontal flipper. Recently developed spaceflight due to first-contact with Federation denizenarian missions. Current homeworld: Jomsving. Common lifespan: 110 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 6 billion.

**Montilis** – First month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**morphing** – Auxiliary function unique to Chozo Armorsuits whereby the physical armor plating rearranges its atomic structure according to user input. Manifests as an increase in pliability in its most basic application. More advanced applications may include overall size and shape manipulation, defensive arrangements, visual modifications for stealth, etc. Decreases physical resistance when in use.

**Mother** – (If capitalized; if not, use classical definition for a female parent.) Affectionate nickname given to _Aurora Unit 002_.

**Moufu** – Gelatinous compound designed for emergency medical procedures. Expands into a wound when administered, halting bleeding and swelling, as well as re-fusing broken bones. Attaches to tissue and shrinks over time as it dissolves, helping to close the wound. Different compounds are produced for different special chemistries.

**Mura generator** – Space-warp engine proposed by theoretical physicist Marygrace Mura in 359 BGA. Passes electrical currents through afloraltite crystal capsules to create modular bends in local spacetime. First implemented as an artificial gravity generator in 199 BGA. First implemented as containment field generator for fusion reactors in 167 BGA. First implemented in a warp drive in 79 BGA.

**Mura, Marygrace** – Theoretical physicist credited for conceptualizing the Mura space-warp field generator, which would later make warp-drives and FTL possible. Human, female. Born 408 BGA in Cebu City, Philippines. Studied particle physics and field mechanics at the University of Soule from 393 to 384 BGA (PhD). Taught at Mapúa University in Manila starting 381 BGA. Married Elijah Kim 370 BGA; divorced 364 BGA. Proposed the Mura generator in 359 BGA. Died from lung cancer, 353 BGA.

# N

**NAMC** – Abbreviation for the _North American Marine Corps_.

**Narg** – Slave race and majority component of the Space Pirate forces. Once a highly adaptive reptilian/arthropod intelligent species on planet Urtraghus; enslaved and heavily genetically modified by the Space Pirates within the past few centuries. Now bred and grown on Urtraghus and hundreds of other pirate farm worlds as little more than a central nervous system, plug-like ports for attachable peripheral auxiliaries, a mouth, simple digestive system, and modular heart. Fitted with as many limbs, weapons, armor, or additional biomechanical features as seen fit by pirate engineers. Used in any and all roles in the pirate infrastructure other than upper command. Homeworld: Urtraghus. Common lifespan: unknown (almost always worked to death). Unknown Federation Space population (possibly in the hundreds of billions). Commonly synonymous with _Space Pirate_ (though, this is a misconception which disregards _High Command_ ).

**neap year** – Every fifth Galactic Standard year when October holds 30 days rather than the usual 31.

**Neith** – Space station orbiting Venus in the Solar system. Built around the remnants of an abandoned terraforming project for the planet below. Population: 60,000.

**Newton** – Federation destroyer, one of the first produced. Disappeared mysteriously and suddenly from planetside dock. Neither crew nor ship ever accounted for. Pirate activity suspected in the abduction.

**Ngim** – Terfish homeworld in the Chaune system. One large moon: Lisa (terraformed and populated). Orbital period: 293.08 GS days (436.89 Ngimmian days). Day length: 16.1 hours. Surface gravity: 7.24 m/s2 (0.74 g). Atmosphere: Argon, carbon monoxide and -dioxide, with some trace oxygen. Population: 25 billion.

**Nintendo** – Electronic entertainment company. One of the oldest continuous corporate entities on Earth. Headquarters: Kyoto, Japan, Earth.

**Nirvana** – Primary star of the Capitol System. Main-sequence off-white F. Mass: 2.168x1030 kg. Radius: 715,500 km. One natural satellite: Daiban; all other celestial objects cleared from orbit. In other contexts, use classical definition for the concept found in terrestrial, Asian religions.

**Norfair** – Large subterranean region of Zebes directly beneath Chozodia, but spreading out farther than Crateria Rim. Mainly composed of automated power and processing plants.

**Norion** – Planet in the Kalandor system. Houses the Galactic Federation’s Biomechanical Manufacturing Center, birthplace of all Aurora Units after 101. Orbital period: 319 GS days (364.57 Norinic days). Day length: 21 hours. Surface gravity: 9.19 m/s2 (0.92 g). Atmosphere: as of 114 GA, earthlike in all properties except for atmospheric pressure, which is lighter by about 20%; previously a barren, lifeless world with a thin, almost-entirely nitrogen atmosphere before the terraforming operation designed and overseen by Aurora Unit 048. Population: ranges from 1500 to 4800 organic federal employees and researchers (and family); 478,000 synthetic workers (in addition to Aurora Units currently in beta-testing). Also known as _Kalandor II_.

**Norion Biomechanical Manufacturing Center** – Fabrication facility for Aurora organic supercomputers. Operated by Aurora Unit 001.

**Norma Arm** – Spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy emanating from the southern galactic bar and inside the curve of the Sanctum-Centaurus Arm. Terminates abruptly half-way out, then picks up after a void as the Outer Arm.

**Norma Resurgence** – Sector of Federation Space at the northern arc of the Norma Arm.

**North American Marine Corps** – Branch of Earth’s united military defense forces stationed on the North American continent.

**Nosh** – Shorthand name for space deity _Noshabkeming_.

**Noshabkeming** – Space god derived from Zeggish folklore and fairytales. Represents the enormity of the cosmos and the ultimate, unflinching rule of physical law. Sometimes used exclamatorily in situations of harsh reality or implacable blame. Not quite as popular as _Klono_. Often shortened to _Nosh, Noshab, or Keming_.

**Nova Caelum** – Sector of Federation Space populated by the some of the first human colonies. Along the Perseus Arm.

**November** – Ninth ( _not_ eleventh) month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**Numenor** – Largest human colony world, orbiting Eru in the Nova Caelum sector. Settled by humans with no terraforming in 35 BGA. Extremely Earthlike. Orbital period: 316.17 GS days (298.74 Numenorean days). Day length: 25.4 hours. Surface gravity: 9.5 m/s2 (0.97 g). Atmosphere: Slightly more arid than Earth; otherwise almost identical. Population: 3 billion. 1 moon: _Tilion_ (just over half the size of Luna).

# O

**October** – Eighth ( _not_ tenth) month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 31 days most years, but every fifth year (a neap year) it only has 30.

**Oeserrvol** – Hot yellow main-sequence G star in the Upsilon Mara sector. Eight orbiting planets: inner terrestrials _Oeserrvol I – V_ ( _Oeserrvol V_ being Gevick) and outer gas giants _Oeserrvol VI – VIII_.

**Ogygia** – Largest moon of gas giant Calypso II in the Calypso system. Headquarters for the Syracuse Ravine sector as of 234. Minimal terraforming needed to allow habitation. Orbital period of Calypso II: 394 GS days (9.95 Ogygian days). Orbital period around Calypso II: 39.6 GS days (1 Ogygian day). Surface gravity: 4.21 m/s2 (0.43 g). Atmosphere: Earthlike, but thinner, more humid, and a little less oxygen. Population: up to 6300.

**Old Bird** – Chozo sage, partner of Grey Voice, and adoptive father of Samus Aran. Apparently hundreds of years old, like the other Chozo. Partnered with Grey Voice approximately 300 BGA. Liaison to the FedSci team installing Aurora Unit 002 on Zebes. Maintains regular contact with Unit 002 (AKA _Mother_ ). Visited human colony world K-2L alongside his partner Grey Voice in 211 GA where they were only able to rescue one survivor: Samantha Aaron. Adopted Samantha (renaming her Samus Aran in Chozo tradition) and raised her on planet Zebes with Grey Voice from 211 to 224.

**Olympus** – First flagship in the Federal Police etherforce and, therefore, the first vehicle designed to support a permanent Aurora Unit installation. Aurora Unit 242 installed onboard. Commanding officer: Fleet Commander Castor Dane.

**Orifushi, Benji** – Director of Security for BSL Station 388. Human, male. Born 196 GA in Tokyo-2, Japan, Earth. Served in the PPN from 216 to 230 (Commander). Married River Larson in 230; 1 child (Harry, born 219). Hired by BSL as Director of Security for the SR-388 orbital station in 233.

**Orion Arm** – Outer fork of the Sagittarius Arm, splitting off at galactic south.

**Orion Spur** – Home sector to the human race. Clump of stars half-way along the Orion Arm.

**Orpheon** – Large Black Fleet frigate commanded by Ridley.

**OSSI** – Abbreviation for the _Outer Sectors Special Investigations_.

**Outer Arm** – Spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy emanating from the western void of the Norma Arm’s termination. Rests just inside the curve of the Sanctum-Centaurus Arm just like the Norma Arm.

**Outer Sectors Special Investigations** – Team of federal agents tasked with bolstering law enforcement in the more rural areas of Federation Space. Centralized in the Tramorine Building and directed by Mubahi Prel-784. Usually shortened to _OSSI_. Recently nicknamed the _Duck Hunters_ following the battle in the Zephos system.

# P

**Pais** – Pirate slave. Jamor, male. Born 206 GA in captivity aboard Black Fleet frigate _Descatiat_. Worked primarily in the ship’s food production plant until the ship was taken by Mother and landed on Zebes. Has since worked sorting ore beneath Zebes’s surface. Secondary function as a sire for more Jamor slaves. Unknown number of children, all of them slaves.

**Palain** – Star in the Sagittarius Prominence sector. Bright, hot, blue-white main-sequence A. 13 orbiting planets: closer I through V and mid-range VII all terrestrial, with the rest as gas or ice giants. Palain VII and several moons of the nearer gas giants contain Mallip colonies.

**Palain VII** – Small Mallip colony world in the Palain system. Exhibits archaeological evidence of a long-dead, space-faring civilization. Terraformed and colonized by the Mallip in 12 GA. Orbital period: 1456.9 GS days (720.35 Local days). Day length: 48.54 hours. Surface gravity: 20.65 m/s2 (2.11 g). Atmosphere: hydroxides and free-floating copper, but mostly helium and some argon; very cold. Population: 500 million.

**Palduette** – Planet in the Carton system. Served as Federal Police headquarters in Syracuse Ravine sector before Ogygia. Now used as a minor Federation outpost. Orbital period: 328.9 GS days (335.47 local days). Day length: 23.53 hours. Surface gravity: 9.44 m/s2 (0.96 g). Atmosphere: Mainly argon with free-floating arsenic dust. Population: around 9000 Federation personnel at any given time. Also known as _Carton II_.

**Panethereal Academy** – Branch of Galactic Federation responsible for the exchange of information between the constituent races in Federation Space. Overseen by Scholar in Chief, appointed by the Chairman of the Federation, and consists of universities, trade schools, libraries, and other knowledge-based practices.

**Pan-Indian Navy** – Branch of Earth’s united military defense forces stationed all around the rim of the Indian Ocean.

**Pan-Pacific Navy** – Branch of Earth’s united military defense forces stationed all around the rim of the Pacific Ocean.

**parsec** – Unit of measurement used for astronomical distances. Equivalent to 3.26 ly, or approximately 30.86 trillion km.

**Patel, James** – Head of DIN’s Watchdog One investigative team. Born 176 on Numenor. Employed by DIN starting 190. Moved to Daiban 193. Married Rorrent Gimmish (Zegg) 199 (five adopted children). Assigned lead role of Watchdog One 220.

**patrol cruiser** – Small classification of starship in a standard etherforce, larger than a dropship and smaller than a light cruiser. Most common craft in the Federal Police’s collective armada. Effective at mid-to-close range space combat, but trades weaponry and defense for maneuverability and range.

**Pax Nova** – Sector on the Sanctum-Centaurus Arm.

**pc** – Abbreviation for _parsec_.

**Peacekeeping Subcommittee** – Advisory group headed by the Chairman of Galactic Peace. Law requires less than 75% of the members be human or Mallip.

**Pentilis** – Fifth month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**perception** – Abbreviated colloquialism for _extrasensory perception_. In other contexts, use the classical definition for any natural sense.

**pericenter** – Apsidal position closest to the primary focus in the orbital system. See _apsis_.

**Perrlhandra** – Planet orbiting Eldíl in the Norma Resurgence sector. Current homeworld of the Seroni race. Orbital period: 224.7 GS days (22.19 Perrlhandran days). Day length: 243 hours. Surface gravity: 8.87 m/s2 (0.9g). Atmosphere: Venusian; now Earthlike, but much more humid in its many canyons and ravines; extensive ozone layer over the plateaus where the Seroni live. Population: 21 billion. Also known as _Eldíl II, Mâleldílla III_.

**Perseus Arm** – One of the two major spiral arms of the Milky Way galaxy, emanating from the northern galactic bar.

**Perseus Bason** – Sector of Federation Space at the southern arc of the Perseus Arm.

**Perseus Prominence** – Home sector to the Mallip race, comprising a bulge on the Perseus Arm near the Orion Spur sector.

**Pillars of Civilization** – Tallest structure on Daiban. Monument to the fundamental principles of the Federation, as outlined in the constitution: sharing of responsibility, sharing of resources, sharing of knowledge. Comprised of three equally-tall towers rising from the ocean.

**pirate** – Commonly refers to _Space Pirate_. Otherwise, use classical definition for a thief or hijacker.

**Pirate Homeworld** – Common Federation misnomer for the Narg homeworld _Urtraghus_.

**Piratish** – Common federation name for the _Urtragh_ pirate language.

**planet-kill potential** – The ability for one craft or weapon system to render irreversible, cataclysmic damage to a terrestrial planet. Defined by federal law as the legal limit for any mechanism operated by a single nation, state, corporation, or person, limiting only Federation-controlled crafts and weapons to have this potential.

**planetside** – Term describing anything on or near the surface of a planet (as opposed to in orbit or deep space).

**plasma weaponry** – Direct energy projectile weapon systems preferred by Space Pirates. Fire ionized gas bursts designed to combust targets upon impact. Key components often grown into Narg foot soldiers to allow more fluid operation and training from birth.

**plazmite** – Small flying arthropod possibly native to SR-388. High metabolic rates, combined with specific enzymes in the abdomen, allow production of an orange glow for use in foraging and mating. Will explode if the abdomen is ruptured during light-production. Exact origins of evolution remain dubious, due to the Chozo habit of breeding them and taking them along to each of their colony worlds, including Zebes and Tallon IV. Population likely in the quadrillions across multiple worlds. Also known as _fire flea_ and _glow fly_.

**PPN** – Abbreviation for _Pan-Pacific Navy_.

**Prel-585, Munnan** – First Chairman of the Federation and co-author of the Federal Constitution. Mallipo, female. Born 171 BGA on Maal. Bonded with Gura Din-068 in 162 BGA (1 child, Chaeri, female, born 138 BGA). Attended Mallip University of Political Science from 161 BGA to 151 BGA. Taught at the university and provided political consulting starting 145 BGA. Helped write the Federal Constitution for Interstellar Governance from 7 to 1 BGA. Present during the signing of the constitution in 1 BGA. Elected as the first Chairman of the Federation 1 GA. Served two terms, until 20 GA. Died of natural causes 160 GA.

**Prel-784, Mubahi** – Director of the OSSI team for the Galactic Federal Police. Mallipo, female. Born 185 GA on Maal. Bonded with Wadha Iop-153 194. Unbonded amicably 198; no children. Served in the Mallip Military Police from 201 to 209, then recruited by the Galactic Federal Police. Promoted to Director of OSSI 221. Also known as Mu.

**primary** – Can mean any number of things, depending on context. In orbital systems, it describes the central body around which others orbit (such as a star or large planet). In weaponry, it describes the largest, most prominent means to deal damage (often specified as _primary beam/cannon/gun_ on an armed spacecraft). In vehicular propulsion, it becomes synonymous with _reaction drive_.

**Proxima Zenith** – Sector of Federation Space on the Sagittarius Arm, on the Duskverge Expanse’s south-western border.

**pulse cannon** – Alternate name for _pulse driver_.

**pulse driver** – Energy weapon which fires concentrated bursts of high-frequency electromagnetic radiation. Effective against all lightly-armored targets except those using Gauss Shields. Ineffective beyond interplanetary range. Sometimes called _pulse cannons_.

**Pyonchi** – Popular mascot character in a children’s cartoon available across Federation Space. Appears to be a cross between terrestrial rabbits and squirrels. Heavily merchandised, frequently in the form of plush toys.

**Pyrrha** – Star in the Pax Nova sector. Blue-white hypergiant with numerous smaller, distant companion stars in long orbits (such as Apyr).

**Pzôk** – Common ancestor for all Pzû races on the moons of Izzik. Originated on an unknown moon (each moon claims to be the origin) and expanded to form a singular empire around Izzik. Unknown events caused societal collapse and loss of spaceflight. Over several hundred thousand years, one Pzôk race became many sundered Pzû, each on its own moon. Existence confirmed through archaeological evidence on multiple moons in the planetary system.

**Pzû** – Constituent racial conglomerate from the moons of Izzik. Breathe hydroxide-containing gasses. Actually a collection of diverse large insectoid races, all of which evolved from an ancient common ancestor called _Pzôq_. Separated on the moons of Izzik until several achieved spaceflight and reunified the sundered species. Currently debating amongst themselves whether each moon’s culture constitutes an individual civilization or if they should remain as a unified voice. Current homeworld: officially listed as Izzak, but truly varies for each moon. Common lifespan: varies from moon to moon, lowest being 70 GS years and highest being over 300. Total population in Federation Space: 45 billion.

# Q

**Q-link** – Abbreviation for _Quantum-linked Communication System_.

**Quantum-linked Communication System** – Mode of FTL signal-transmission using quantum-tethering of particles to instantly communicate across any distance in space. Quantum particles are tethered artificially, then separated to be installed in two different communications terminals. Separated particles retain link and thus each reacts instantly and oppositely to changes inflicted on the other. Complex nature of initial tethering and separation process, in addition to size of each console, limits their use to planetside installations or large vessels. Can be communicated with and operated wirelessly via any device on the same local network, but only allows one communique at a time.

**Quinn, Kallie** – Investigative reporter for DIN. Human, female. Born 210 GA in Sacramento, California, Earth. Studied journalism and history at Berkeley Newcollege from 227 to 231 (Bachelor’s degree). Hired by DIN 232 and moved to Daiban. Assigned to an investigative journalism team 234. Currently dating Terrance Utem.

# R

**race** – Preferred term over _species_ when discussing different peoples across the galaxy. Contextually, may also refer to regional differences in appearances within a sapient species.

**racial purity** – Radical position held by a small minority of humans, primarily on Earth. Due to exponential population growth and cramped living conditions on Earth, discernable difference in race has decreased over the centuries. Some vie for keeping the differences between ethnicities and races secure as to not lose them to time.

**ramjet** – Common abbreviation for _Bussard Ramjet_.

**reaction drive** – Primary physical propulsion system used by spacecraft inside a star system. Ship engine burns fuel gel to project a jet (seen as an iridescent _driveflame_ ) in one direction so as to accelerate the vessel in the other. Sometimes referred to as the craft’s _primary_.

**recused state** – Any self-governing population encompassed by—and aware of—the Federation’s jurisdiction, but willfully removed from all benefits and responsibilities which come as a part of being a constituency.

**Re-Dac** – Name given to _space-pirates_ by the Federal Police following the first live interrogation of a captured pirate. Upon capture, any pirate, regardless of race or level of intellect, will simply answer any question with a single word, uttered without inflection in Galactic Standard: _REDACTED_.

**red-shift** – Doppler effect on light. Distance increasing rapidly between the viewer and the light-emitting object induces a perceptible shift in the object’s color towards the lower (red) frequencies.

**Reformer Party** – Mid-sized political party in the Galactic Federation which advocates social and political reform in order to achieve greater rights and benefits for the common denizen. Most liberal and fastest growing party in the Federation.

**Reptilicus** – Once intelligent, now feral race native to planet Bryyo. Breathe carbon monoxide and consume fuel-gel-infused plant and animal matter. History on Bryyo fraught with conflict between antique mysticism and scientific advancement, leading to repeated world-wide wars, wide-spread sterilization of many ethnic groups, planetary damage, and eventual degeneration of the species. Had limited space-flight capabilities, but civilization was unable to expand beyond the Bryyosphere. Archaeological evidence suggests Chozo interaction with Reptilicus culture sometime before conflicts began. Current homeworld: Bryyo. Common lifespan: 150 to 200 years. Total population in Federation Space: estimated at no more than 300 million.

**resistive motorization** – Method of enhanced mobility in a powered armorsuit whereby the user’s physical motions prompt motors in the suit’s joints to match and assist the motions. Accomplished via pressure sensors lining the inside of the armorsuit.

**Ridley** – Commander of Black Fleet frigate Orpheon. Delgonian, male (?). Presumably the last Delgonian alive. Unknown age. Received Narg-like upgrades to his body, including a prehensile tail and a jaw-mounted flamethrower. Ascended ranks within the Space Pirates through inborn sadism and cunning. Often personally leads raids on planets or vessels in order to draw pleasure from the slaughter, such as K-2L. Master of all forms of torture and well-versed in combat tactics.

**Ring of Rose** – Visual phenomenon accompanying use of a warp drive. Due to spatial compression before and extension behind, view of surrounding stars becomes distorted into a vertical ring around the engine, its radius perpendicular to motion. Stars compressed into the ring are red- or blue-shifted (red behind, blue in front) to combine in a dull pink color.

# S

**Sagittarius Arm** – Spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy, emanating from northern galactic bar, just inside the curve of the Perseus Arm. Forks at galactic south to form the Orion Arm.

**Sagittarius Prominence** – Sector formed by a large, forking bulge half-way along the Sagittarius Arm.

**Sanctum Cap** – Sector void of all but small mining worlds. At the trailing end of the Sanctum-Centaurus Arm, on the extreme south-western edge of Federation Space.

**Sanctum-Centaurus Arm** – One of the two major spiral arms of the Milky Way galaxy, emanating from the southern galactic bar.

**SAPSF** – Abbreviation for the _Special Anti-pirate Strikeforce_.

**Scholar in Chief** – Head of the Panethereal Academy and all of its academic pursuits. Appointed by the Chairman of the Federation.

**Schoryu** – Star in the Proxima Zenith sector. Orange main-sequence K. Three planets in orbit: _Perzika_ , _Siikee_ , and _Skutigher_ (gas giant).

**sector** – Jurisdictional region of Federation Space. Number of star systems, planets, and constituent race populations vary between sectors. The Capitol System is not incorporated into any sector and stands alone in its own jurisdictional region.

**Sector Chief** – High-ranking officer in the Federal Police. Oversees all operations within a multisystemic sector.

**Senator** – Representative in the Galactic Senate. Exactly 10 senators are elected from the totality of each race’s population in Federation Space (unlike the ambassadors, whose numbers match however many planets that race governs and populates). Senators and ambassadors sit together in their constituencies in the Galactic Senate.

**September** – Seventh ( _not_ ninth) month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**Serik** – Large moon of Jamoru, terraformed for habitation by the Jamor. Victim of repeated pirate raids from 213 to 222 GA. Orbital period of Jamoru: 231.5 GS days (4.54 Serikish days). Orbital period around Jamoru: 51.16 GS days (just over 1 Serikish day). Rotational period: 51 GS days. Surface gravity: 3.86 m/s2 (0.39 g). Atmosphere: like Jamoru, but thinner and drier. Population: 6900 (used to be much more before the recent pirate activity).

**Seroni** – Constituent race from Perrlhandra in the Eldíl system. Bipedal vertebrates. Breathe ozone. Reproduce trisexually. Can survive in vacuum for hours. Spindly humanoids twice a human’s height with semi-translucent skin and tiny, elongated heads. One of two dominant species born of Mâlkhandra, the other being the Hrøssa. Terraformed and moved to Perrlhandra following final system-wide conflict. Current homeworld: Perrlhandra. Common lifespan: 160 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 21 billion.

**Sextilis** \- Sixth month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**Shemr-Daiban City** – One of many largely-residential districts of the planet-wide Capitol.

**shield frigate** – Specialized frigate equipped with ultra-high-power Gauss shield generators and thermal wall shields. Able to project both types of defenses over large areas, thus shielding themselves and other crafts nearby. High energy drain from defensive systems leaves next to nothing in the way of weaponry.

**shuttle** – Transport craft, usually outfitted for passengers. Not necessarily outfitted for atmospheric entry.

**sidehopper** – Nickname given to the _desgeega_ by Samus Aran.

**Siikee** – Home planet of the Boivix race in the Schoryu system. Orbital period: 296.19 GS days (325.04 Local days). Day length: 21.87 hours. Surface gravity: 10.9 m/s2 (1.11 g) Atmosphere: Earthlike, but with less nitrogen, more oxygen, and less ionosphere. Population: 36 billion. Also known as _Schoryu II_.

**skiff** – Large, armored in-atmosphere transport vehicle used by Space Pirates.

**skkale vine** – Plantform of unknown origin, frequently found growing in and around deposits of fuel gel on multiple worlds. Semi-translucent hide allows the vine to glow with the gel pumped through for its sustenance.

**skycar** – In-atmosphere small transport vehicle.

**Skytown** – Only habitable region of Elysia. Comprised of a net of artificial, floating structures. Built by the Chozo to house research facilities and now serves as the home of the Elysian synthetic race.

**sleep pod** – Common name for _vital combine chamber_.

**Slieght-Farneese** – Former Chairman of Galactic Peace (Federalist). Al-Jauzan, male. Born 152 GA on Borgil. Served in the Al-Jauzan military from 164 to 172. Spacecraft maneuvering advisor for the GFP from 172 to his election as Chairman of Galactic Peace in 180. Served two terms until 200. Resumed advisory role in the GFP afterwards.

**smart system** – Any computer hardware and/or software advanced enough to pass a Turing Test, yet not truly advanced enough to autonomously self-actualize. One step below an AI.

**Sol** – Primary star of the Solar system, containing Earth. All data is the same as classical definition, with exceptions of populated areas on other planets and moons.

**Solar Alliance** – Pre-Federation interstellar government centered on Earth, its few colony worlds, and several less-advanced nonhuman races. Its imperialistic advancement almost brought about galactic war with the Mallip and their allies. Dissolved into the Galactic Federation upon the signing of the Federal Constitution for Interstellar Governance.

**Solar Field** – Farming technique used to manage strength and rate of stellar light given to crops on colony worlds. Used by most constituent species whose colonized star system orbits a star sufficiently different from their home sun. Solar panels store sunlight in capacitors, then produce modified radiation, appropriate for plant growth, down onto the crops. Supplemented by local power grid if the primary star is too weak; excess stored energy rerouted to the power grid if the star is too brilliant.

**Sorel, Geoffrey** – Designer of the Aurora organic supercomputer module. Human, male. Born 11 BGA in Rouen, France. Attended the Nuremberg Academy of Science and Technology from year 8 GA to 16 (PhD). Contact with extraterrestrial civilizations prompted a combination of his supercomputer design theories with those of other races, resulting in his employ under FedSci starting 15 GA. Completed designs for the first Aurora unit 20 GA and oversaw construction of Unit 001. Formerly undiagnosed schizophrenia led to his self-imposed isolation around 40 GA. Came out of isolation in 56 GA to attempt destruction of Unit 001 and entire Aurora linked consciousness (armed only with a blunt fire ax). Failed and was housed in the Solar Institute for Mental Health until his suicide in 60 GA.

**Space Pirate** – Enemy of the Galactic Federation and civilization itself. Commanded by a hierarchy shrouded in mystery and comprised of slave armies numbering in the hundreds of billions. Naval forces took the name Black Fleet from Federation designation. Upon capture, any pirate’s mind will instantly be blanked and replaced with the idea that the data has been redacted. Commonly synonymous with the _Narg_ race which comprises the vast majority of the pirates’ brute-force labor (result of a misconception which disregards _High Command_ ).

**space-warp** – Alternate, simpler term for _gravitational distortion_.

**Special Anti-pirate Strikeforce** – Elite division of the Federal Police comprised of only the very best new recruits straight out of training. Each Team Commander holds an equivalent rank to a Federal Agent, allowing bypass of jurisdiction in pursuit of pirate threats. Usually abbreviated to _SAPSF_.

**special relativity** – Scientific theory concerning the nature of space, time, matter, energy, light, gravity, and the intricate-yet-quantitative relationships between them. Developed in 1462 BGA by Dr. Albert Einstein on Earth. Allowed a much deeper understanding of astrodynamics and led to the development of efficient interstellar travel.

**spiral arm** – Any of the swirling bands forming the galaxy. List of spiral arms composing the Milky Way galaxy (ordered counterclockwise in order of where they emanate from the galactic core, starting at galactic north): _Perseus Arm_ , _Sagittarius Arm_ , _Orion Arm_ (outer fork of Sagittarius Arm), _Western Orbital Arm_ , _Sanctum-Centaurus Arm_ , _Norma Arm_ , _Outer Arm_ (distal continuation of Norma Arm following a void), _Eastern Orbital Arm_.

**SR-388** – Ancient Chozo planet in the Horus-Beta system. Exhibits the most recent Ancient Chozo ruins in Federation Space. Also the homeworld of the Metroid species. Chozo completely abandoned the planet centuries ago for unknown reasons. Orbital period: 396.28 GS days (95.37 Local days). Day length: 99.72 hours. Surface gravity: 5.25 m/s2 (0.54 g) Atmosphere: primarily helium and chlorine, with some sulfur- and carbon- based gasses. No population. BSL Station 388 is in orbit. Also known as _Genden_ and _H-B VII_.

**St. Louis-Class spacecraft** – Common type of hull construction for a commercially-available spacefaring vessel. Named such due to its arch shape (cockpit at the apex of the arch and one main thruster at each of the bases), which resembles the ancient Gateway Arch monument in St. Louis, Kansas, Earth (formerly in state of Missouri).

**Standard Cardinal Galactic** – Astronomical direction system used by the Galactic Federation. Uses the galactic bar as north/south with the bar distant from Sol as north and the bar nearer as south. Thus, 90° spinward from galactic north becomes east while 90° antispinward is west. Lining up galactic cardinal directions with classical directions as used on a terrestrial map and travelling up and away, perpendicular to the galactic plane, becomes galactic superior. Travelling down and away, still perpendicular, in the opposite direction of superior becomes galactic inferior.

**standard etherforce** – Generally-accepted classification system for armed and armored spacecraft according to mass. In order from largest to smallest: _starfortress_ (currently limited to Federal use), _dreadnought_ , _flagship_ (Federal Police etherforce only), _destroyer_ , _frigate_ , _battlecruiser_ , _carrier_ , _light cruiser_ , _patrol cruiser_ , _dropship_ (also called _shuttle_ or _lander_ ), and _fightercraft_.

**starfortress** – Largest classification of starship in a standard etherforce. Range widely in size and shape. Serve as a warp-capable mobile dock and command point. Only five Federation starfortresses exist. No individual state or power is allowed to construct, own, or operate a starfortress due to planet-kill potential. Use overall prohibited unless a state of war is declared by the Galactic Council and accepted by popular vote in the Senate. Unconfirmed reports claim the Black Fleet has crafts orders of magnitude larger than starfortresses.

**Starson, Diegus** – News anchor for DIN. Mallipo, male. Born 165 GA on Daiban. Started at DIN 217.

**staryacht** – Common name for a personal luxury spacecraft.

**Stemyx** – Star in the Duskverge Expanse sector. Light-orange main-sequence K. Three orbiting planets, all gas giants.

**Sterlin** – Official currency of the Galactic Federation. Fiat money, originally based on a set of common material values between all signatory civilizations at the time of the Galactic Advent, then immediately separated from those values upon first mint, thus ensuring relative longevity. Due to interspecies socioeconomic disparity, purchasing of certain items on certain planets requires use of that world’s currency, converted from the Sterlin. Symbolized (within the narrative) as _¤_.

**superintellect** – Theoretical stage of mental evolution whereupon the events of the entire universe, through all of time, may be accurately observed and analyzed in minute detail. Supposedly only possible through a perfect harmony between a gestalt of genius minds. The Aurora network may constitute a superintellect.

**Syracuse Ravine** – Sector encompassing part of the faint void between the Norma Arm and the end of the Sanctum-Centaurus Arm on the south-by-south-western edge of Federation Space. Home sector of the Chozo.

# T

**Tallon** – Star in the Syracuse Ravine sector. Hot yellow G main-sequence. Six planets in orbit: terrestrial Tallon I – IV and gas giants V and VI. Tallon IV is a Chozo colony. Star and planets have Chozodic names, but none are widely known.

**Tallon IV** – Chozo colony world orbiting Tallon. Colonized at some point following the Chozo’s departure from SR-388. Orbital period: 425.39 GS days (382.09 Local days). Day length: 26.72 hours. Surface gravity: 6.2 m/s2 (0.63 g) Atmosphere: primarily helium and oxygen, with some chlorine and sulfur gasses. Unknown Chozo population (not more than 1 million). No moons. Also has a Chozodic name not widely known.

**Tan, Morgan** – Author of multiple speculative history articles (and one book: _Perennials: A Chozo History_ ). Human, female. Born 194 GA in Austin, Texas, Earth. Attended the University of Texas from 111 to 115 (bachelor’s degree in journalism). Runs a popular blog with light conspiracy theory themes.

**telepathy** – Rare trait exhibited by a few known sentient races whereby thoughts can be actively transmitted from one specimen to another. Mode of transfer appears to be extradimensional. Chozo are the only known race to communicate exclusively via telepathy.

**Tellurian** – Adjective describing anything of _Earth_ ( _Tellus_ ). Synonym of _human_.

**Tellus** – Planet orbiting star Sol in the Orion Spur sector. Homeworld of the human race. All data same as classical data, except for population: 42 billion. Sometimes referred to as _Earth,_ _Terra,_ _Gaia,_ or _Sol III_.

**Terf** – Constituent race from Ngim in the Chaune system. Quadrupedal vertebrates. Breathe carbon monoxide. Small, rodent-like people. Historical and genetic evidence suggests engineering at some point in the distant past, possibly by a different race. Current homeworld: Ngim. Common lifespan: 45 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 33 billion.

**Terraformation** – Process by which a previously inhospitable planet may be made habitable. Can take many forms: controlled impact of comet(s) or asteroid(s) containing desired chemicals, use of thermal mechanisms to evaporate standing liquids into the atmosphere, use of dialysis mechanisms to completely restructure atmospheric chemistry, precise thermonuclear detonation to alter rotation or axial tilt, and many others. _Note: the name_ terraform _in English specifically refers to rendering a planet to be more Earthlike. The term used in_ Galactic Standard _is neutral._

**Tethilis** – Fourth month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**thermal wall shield** – Type of wall shield which projects high energy particles which, combined with cosmic hydrogen, form a field of plasma. Burns up projectiles.

**Tramorine Building** – Headquarters of the Galactic Federal Police. Located in Camer-Daiban City on Tramorine Island.

**Tramorine Island** – Artificial landmass in Camer-Daiban City and mostly dominated by the Tramorine Building.

**Tricilis** – Third month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 30 days.

**Triplanetary Order** – Exclusive, multi-racial society for philosophical and political enlightenment. Formed in secret by leading philosophers and scientists on Earth, Maal, and Zebes in 33 BGA. Responsible for the suggestion (and eventual implementation) of a galaxy-wide democracy. Existence revealed to the galaxy at large following notable member Virgil Weston’s defiance against military orders during the Butterfly Crisis in 1 BGA. Now takes on members from more than just the three original representative planets; the name remains as a tradition.

**trisexual reproduction** – Reproductive method used by species with three sexes. Often, one sex serves as a carrier for the offspring produced by the other two.

**Tugin-Daiban City** – Second fully-aquatic district of Daiban City. The smallest sub-city on Daiban.

**Turing Test** – Process by which a machine’s intellect is measured. If an observer in a double-blind experimental scenario cannot tell the difference in conversational response between an organic participant and a synthetic participant, the synthetic has passed the test. No longer the standard for determining true _artificial intelligence_ ; instead used to determine a _smart system_. Named for its designer, Dr. Alan Turing, in 1420 BGA.

# U

**UAC** – Common Abbreviation for the _Universal Agriculture Consortium_.

**Underfollower** – Lowest rank in the Space Pirate’s slave army forces. Predominantly Nargs.

**Universal Agriculture Consortium** – Nongovernmental organization composed of representatives from all major (and most minor) agricultural corporations across Federation Space. Functions like an intercorporate senate. Primarily concerned with ensuring federal cooperation via their own ambassador on the Galactic Council. Usually abbreviated to _UAC_.

**Uppy-Do** – Popular candy chemically designed to be edible and appealing to as wide a range of sapient races as possible.

**Upsilon Mara** – Sector of Federation Space bordering the Sagittarius Prominence on the south.

**Urtragh** – Official language of the Space Pirates. A linguistic evolution and expansion of the language spoken by most of the population of the Narg homeworld, Urtraghus, at the time just prior to their enslavement by the pirates. Commonly called _Piratish_ by the Federation.

**Urtragh mythology** – Polytheistic religion at the center of Narg culture. Co-opted by the Space Pirates to ensure obedience of the slave race, placing High Command as the god above all others.

**Urtraghus** – Homeworld of the Narg race. Orbits an unknown star in an unknown region of space. May or may not reside in the Milky Way proper. Commonly known in the Federation as the misnomer _Pirate Homeworld_.

**Utem, Terrance** – Assistant sector chief of the Syracuse Ravine sector. Human, male. Born 208 GA in Buenos Aires, Argentina Oeste, Earth. Moved to Neith City, orbiting Venus, with his family in 213. Attended Dupree Lunar Flight Academy from 225 to 227. Attended First Solar Academy in 227, but soon dropped out to enlist in the 12th Federal Police Cadet Corps 228. Graduated 230 and began work as Sector Chief Howell’s personal pilot in the Syracuse Ravine sector. Promoted to assistant sector chief 234. Currently dating Kallie Quinn.

# V

**Valeria** – Planet entirely owned by the VanBusberk family. Orbits Basilisk with three moons. Orbital period: 257.5 GS days (213.1 Valerian days). Day length: 29 hours. Surface gravity: 8.62 m/s2 (0.88 g) Atmosphere: Almost exactly Earthlike. Population: always kept under 4000, not counting delivery or temporary personnel.

**VanBusberk** – Large, rich human family whose wealth mainly stems from ownership of multiple colonial construction companies. Owns planet Valeria in the Basilisk system.

**vector armature** – Unarmed spacecraft serving as a single component for a _vector cannon_ assembly.

**vector cannon** – Superstructure formed from smaller vector armatures. Uses railgun technology on a massive scale to launch mid- to small-size spacecraft across a star system.

**Venture Staryacht corporation** – Manufacturer of high-end luxury spacecraft. Headquarters: Singapore, Earth.

**Velantia** – Star near the end of the Sagittarius Arm, beyond Federation Space. Cold red dwarf. May have once held multiple planets in orbit, including _Delgon_ , but all that remain now are a few asteroid belts.

**Verge** – Shortened name for the _Duskverge Expanse_ sector.

**Virgilla** – Planet housing the Weston Gemini Sector HQ, orbiting the star Indus Rho. Otherwise a small, rural colony world. Orbital period: 353.27 GS days (210.44 Local days). Day length: 40.29 hours. Surface gravity: 8.7 m/s2 (0.89 g) Atmosphere: Earthlike. Population: 30 million. One moon: Joy. Also known as _Indus Rho IV_ or _IR IV_.

**vital combine chamber** – Standard-issue multi-purpose pod installed on most Federation spacecraft. Primary functions include: sleeping space, emission of sleep gas into the enclosed area, water jets and soaps for showering, and basic medical treatments. Frequently doubles as an escape and rescue pod for smaller crafts. Commonly called a _sleep pod_.

**Vogl, Ghichou V** – Chairman of the Federation (Federalist). Ceratopsid, male. Born 161 GA on Daiban. Attended Daiban Law School from 176 to 182 (Masters). Employed as a prosecutor in the Camer-Daiban City District Attorney’s Office from 182 to 189. Married Iu Dreizn 184; 1 child, Ghichou VI, born 185. Elected mayor of Camer-Daiban City 196. Elected Capitol District Governor 204. Elected Chairman of the Federation 230.

# W

**wall shield** – Direct energy shielding which forms a field of disintegration, disallowing physical projectiles from passing through. Ineffective against energy-based weaponry. Can either take the form of _thermal wall shields_ or _magnetodynamic wall shields_.

**warp drive** – FTL engine which uses a Mura Generator to fold local space into an envelope around a space craft before simultaneously compressing forward space and extending rear space. The craft inside the envelope remains physically stationary while the space itself is moved. Cannot operate in the vicinity of a gravity well.

**wasteland classification** – Denotation of the degree of difficulty in any potential terraformation process for the planet in question. Operates on a scale from one to thirteen (one being minimal difficulty and thirteen being impossibility with current technology). Uses Roman numerals, as in “Class XIII Wasteland”.

**Watchdog One** – DIN’s first and foremost investigative team. Headed by Jim Patel. Headquartered in the DIN Building in Etváçous-Daiban City.

**Wauxen** – Primary star of Jamoru in the Draco Kappa sector. Small golden-yellow main-sequence G. Six orbiting planets: rocky planets _Wauxen I_ , _Jamoru_ , _Wauxen III_ , and _Wauxen IV_ ; gas/ice giant _Wauxen V_ ; and ice-rock _Wauxen VI_.

**Western Orbital Arm** – Minor, interior spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Forms the oblique western border of the galactic bar.

**Weston Gemini** – Sector of Federation Space bordering Orion Spur on the north-west.

**Westonid** – Thirteenth month of the Galactic Standard year, based on the orbit of the Capitol Planet Daiban. Has 31 days.

**Westonid 31** – see: _Advent Day_.

**Weston, Virgil** – General in the Solar Alliance, main author of the Federal Constitution for Interstellar Governance, and first Chairman of Galactic Affairs. Human, male. Born 38 BGA in Oxford, England, Earth. Attended Dupree Lunar Flight Academy for both space-combat training and officer training from 20 to 16 BGA and entered the Solar Alliance Etherforce upon graduation. Married Joy Tiso 18 BGA (2 children: Zachary, male, and Dilan, female). Began work on the Federal Constitution in 7 BGA, working alongside the secret Triplanetary Order. Promoted to general 3 BGA. Present during the Butterfly Crisis in 1 BGA where he ignored direct orders and prevented war between the Solar Alliance and the Mallip people. United the Triplanetary Order, alongside Mallip and human dignitaries and military officers, on planet Daiban to commence the first signings of the Federal Constitution. Personally accompanied the constitution from planet to planet to oversee its signing. Refused the position as first Chairman of the Federation, which instead went to the constitution’s co-author, Munnan Prel-585. Instead elected as Chairman of Galactic Affairs for Prel’s administration, ending 20 GA. Faced court-marshal upon return to Earth in 21, but received a pardon. Headed several diplomatic expeditions and denizenarian efforts until his death from natural causes in 113.

**Windfall** – Mallip colony world and Jewel Sea sector HQ. Orbits Giyao. Orbital period: 2408.33 GS days (49.15 Windy days). Day length: 49 GS days. Surface gravity: 16.58 m/s2 (1.69 g). Atmosphere: Maal-like, but thinner, following terraforming prior to colonization. Population: almost 3 billion (mixed). Also known as _Giyao VIII_

# X

**Xarael** – Homeworld of the Zeggs in the Laureigh system. Orbital period: 527.06 GS days (774.14 Xaaran days). Day length: 16.34 hours. Surface gravity: 9 m/s2 (0.92 g). Atmosphere: predominantly argon and oxygen, almost no nitrogen. Population: 18 billion. 1 moon: _Aethos_. Also known as _Laureigh V_.

**Xarael Civil War** – Conflict between religious ideologies inside the unified Zeggish government in the Laureigh system, primarily on planet Xarael, lasting from 197 to 198. Federal intervention upon fighting exceeding system limits and involving nearby trade ships ended the conflict. Total casualties: 4.3 million, mostly Zeggs.

**xenoarchaeology** – Study of ancient peoples and cultures heretofore unknown or otherwise completely unrelated to contemporary sapient races. Done through the unearthing of artifacts.

**xenobiology** – Started as the study of extraterrestrial lifeforms and life functions; later became the study of any newly-discovered lifeforms and life functions within the known universe.

**xenobotany** – Study and classification of newly-discovered flora within the known universe.

# Y

**Ygr, Kreatz** – Operative in the SAPSF. Zegg, male. Born to the Ygr family in 206 on Xarael. Abducted into slavery by pirates 211 and given the name _Kreatz_. Escaped confinement alongside Mauk 220. Arrived on Daiban 221 and joined a street gang. Enlisted in 14th Federal Police Cadet Corps 224 with Mauk. Joined Adam Malkovich’s SAPSF Alpha division 226.

**Ygsha** – Deified engine in Black Fleet ships. Unknown design superior to all other known forms of internal motivation. Worshiped as the god of gluttony by Nargs.

**Yorpitch** – Uraninite homogenously mixed with yttrium(III) fluoride and encased in lead. Creates a significant disruption in most known forms of psionic abilities. May line any walls designed to hold back the extrasensory perception exhibited by a few sapient races in the galaxy.

# Z

**Zebes** – Chozo homeworld in the Zephos system. Colonized by the Chozo thousands of years ago, following their mysterious evacuation of SR-388. Aurora Unit 002, named _Mother_ by the Chozo, installed on the planet. Adoptive home of Samus Aran. Orbital period: 382.79 GS days (96.6 Zebesian days). Day length: 95.1 hours. Surface gravity: 5.28 m/s2 (0.54 g) Atmosphere: primarily helium and chlorine, with some sulfur- and carbon- based gasses. Population: estimated at around 50,000. Also known as _Zephos II_.

**Zegg** – Constituent race from Xarael in the Laureigh system. Cognata-sapiens. Breathe oxygen. Exhibit minimal telepathic abilities. Humanoids with skin colors ranging between blue and brown and with elf-like ears. Rapid technological development following recent first contact with the Mallip. Current homeworld: Xarael. Common lifespan: up to 500 GS years. Total population in Federation Space: 19 billion.

**Zephos** – Primary star of Zebes in the Syracuse Ravine sector. Yellow subgiant. Orbiting planets: _Oormine_ , _Zebes_ , _Rinz_ (ice giant), and _Tabula-Gemini_ (brown dwarf).

**zoomer** – Ironic nickname given to the ubiquitous _geemer_.

# Other

**[REDACTED]** – Placeholder term for the blocked or removed knowledge of the organization or entity/entities responsible for the Space Pirate’s activities. Not synonymous with _High Command_.

**¤** – Universal symbol for an unspecified currency, used in the narrative to denote the federal currency, _Sterlins_ (the symbol for which is entirely dissimilar and unrelated to any character currently recognized by Unicode, ASCII, or any other encoding system).


End file.
